


C’est la vie

by creationofclay



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-04-22 14:52:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 28,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4839575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creationofclay/pseuds/creationofclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robron AU: What if Aaron and not Robert were the one who is cheating?<br/>Aaron comes back from France with Ed by his side and the hope that he can make a life for himself, not in the shadow of his boyfriend but by his side.<br/>Meanwhile Robert is just about to be divorced from Chrissie and is enjoying his new freedom with having quite a bit of the White’s money but none of them looking over his shoulder anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this version of events it took Aaron a bit longer to get back to Emmerdale, in my mind he and Ed arrived around now and I kind of play fast and loose with all the events that happened in between, some of them didn't happen now, like Victoria and Adam getting married so quickly and some of them still did like Adam cheating and Robert and Chrissie breaking up (can't imagine them being happily ever after even if Aaron hadn't been there).

“Did you get the milk?”

Aaron winces when the voice of his boyfriend reminds him of why he was actually on his way to the shop, before Adam dragged him off to the pub.

“I met Adam and then…” before he can continue his bad excuse a smiling Ed enters the living room, bypassing the still unpacked boxes and giving Aaron a short loving kiss on the mouth.

“Don’t worry, I just realized that milk alone won’t fill our empty fridge anyway.”

Aaron smiles at the taller man still sorry about his forgetfulness.

“So how is Adam, anything new to gossip about?” Ed asks as he drapes his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder and drags him to the couch to sit down.

“Yeah he and Vic are really hitting it off. And he has a new idea for a business.”

“Well I am happy for him and Vic, but did you mention that it won’t be easy for him to get a loan, with his record and all?”

Aaron pushes Ed’s hand of his shoulders and slides away from him saying angrily, “Of course he knows that, and I am in the same position am I not? Doesn’t mean we don’t deserve a second chance.”

Ed rolls his eyes at his fuming boyfriend, “You know that that’s not what I meant, of course you deserve a chance, but let’s not act as if it’s not different for you.”

Aaron stands up, now really angry, “What do you mean? Because you are paying for the flat? Because you supported me in France? I never asked you for anything and you know that!”

Ed huffs, “Yes of course I do, but if you would want to open a business you would know who to ask, and I would be happy to give you the money and you know that.”

“Fuck you, Adam actually asked me to do it together and I think it is a good idea and I already asked Debbie if I can work in the garage again, and no I won’t ask you for money, we will do this on our own.”

Ed gets up and gives his boyfriend a helpless look, “Come on Aaron, you know I’ll support you, let me just help you.”

Aaron turns his back to him and grabs his just discarded jacket, “Adam asked if I would meet him in the pub again, don’t wait up.”

Ed looks at the door as it gets thrown close, carefully he pulls a box out of his pocket opening it and looking at the gold ring inside, a smile creeps onto his lips, “Well no one can say I don’t know what I am getting into.”

\---

Aaron is still fuming as he is nursing his beer at the bar, his mom gives him a few concerned looks but other than that has given up on asking him what’s up. In the end she just wants him to stay in Emmerdale and if her keeping her mouth shut will get him there she is happy.

Aaron looks up when the pub door opens and someone who is talking loudly on his mobile enters, waving to Chas for a pint before sitting next to Aaron.

“I don’t care if they have to work all weekend, I want the new windows by Monday… it doesn’t matter if it costs more… a thousand pounds more because of the new design?... sure who cares just get it done.”

Aaron draws his eyebrows at the arrogant brick next to him (no one ever said he takes long to form an opinion). He is good looking, that at least he has going for him, his blond hair looks good and his suit fits him well and doesn’t even look too boring. But other than that he seems to be a prick and Aaron doesn’t really care for people who can throw money around like that.

The prick seems to realize that he is being watched and turns to look at Aaron now that he put his mobile away.

A smirk that has no right to look so hot spreads on his face.

“Now what has you so captivated?”

Aaron rolls his eyes hard at the arrogant git.

“Nothing, just your ‘nice’ conversation with the people who are working for you.”

“I pay them well enough, I am pretty sure I can expect them to do what I want for that.”

“Of course you think that”, Aaron says annoyed turning away.

“What has you so rallied up, mate? I am sure me talking with my window guy isn’t it.”

Aaron looks at the git again, trying to ignore his blue eyes.

“You know you and your kind, people who have no clue what money is worth to other people, you just annoy me.”

The blond still doesn’t seem to be disturbed, no, now he seems to give Aaron a slow once over, lingering on his lips for a moment too long. Aaron has to swallow hard, the air feels thick all of a sudden.

“You don’t even know my name and I am already ‘one of those people’? I am Robert by the way.”

Robert stretches his hand out and after a moment of hesitation Aaron takes it. Robert’s grip is firm and Aaron has a flash of that grip on his body and he can’t help licking his lips at the thought.

A bit hoarse he says, “I am Aaron… Livesy.”

Robert lets his hand go thankfully and laughs, “Ah you are the prodigal son that finally returned.”

“If she hasn’t hidden some brothers from me then yes I am.”

“So who got your knickers in a twist before you let your anger out on me?”

Aaron huffs, “Nobody, just annoyed that me and Adam can’t just get a loan for the business idea he had.”

“What kind of business are you planning? And I hope he is over his cab idea, because I am not sure that really is up his alley.”

Aaron smiles at that, “Yeah that’s what I told him, no he thought a scrapyard might be a good opportunity and there is even a parcel of land we know we could use, and we both have pretty solid contacts, so it really could work, but we would need a first investment to get it started, and with us having a record and all, that is just not going to happen.”

“Sounds difficult, don’t you have anyone you know who could lend you the money?”

“I don’t want a handout, I want a loan because I deserve it, not because we share blood or because we have sex.”

“So I guess the boyfriend offered and you weren’t too happy about it.”

For a moment Aaron considers if he should really tell this stranger about his problems, but to be honest the almost empty beer in front of him is his third today and he hasn’t actually eaten yet and he really wants to rant.

“I mean we moved here so that I could finally do something too, the last two years we just moved for him from place to place and yes from time to time I worked in a garage but mostly I didn’t, mostly I was waiting for him, standing next to him at events and getting ignored because he is the star. And I am fine with him being famous and all, but that’s not what I want, I want to build something for myself and yes without his help. I want to do this because it is a good idea and because me and Adam can actually do it, not because I am with someone who has the money to support me.”

Aaron feels kinda stupid after letting this all out and Robert’s smile doesn’t really help the matter.

“Sounds reasonable, not that I am like that, I am quite glad that my soon-to-be-ex wife made it possible for me to live how I live now, but I can appreciate the desire to make it on your own. How about that, you and Adam make up a real business plan, with facts and numbers and I’ll have a look at it, let’s say tomorrow at five here and if everything is as well thought out as you said before then I’ll invest including all that comes with an investment, like participating in important decisions and a small share of the profits when they start being reasonable.”

Aaron looks at the other man confused, “Why?”

“What why? Why I would help you? Well like you said it sounds like a good plan and investing in local enterprises is what the rich and not so stupid do.” Robert leans closer to Aaron and whispers into his ear, “And it makes for great publicity, can’t have the locals think I have no clue what money is worth to them.”

All the small hairs on Aaron’s back stand to attention at the closeness and the smirk that sits on Robert’s face as he leans back has him thinking that the git knows very well what he just did.

“Well, have to go, business to conduct and all, see you and Adam tomorrow.”

And with that Robert is gone, leaving Aaron confused, hopeful and a bit irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So had this idea and thought I'll give it a try, please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Aaron is pacing the living room in his new home. The space is actually too small to really pace, it would be big enough if boxes weren’t still occupying half of the room. He promised Ed to start unpacking at least some of them, but since he had to meet up with Adam to make their business plan, had to get a tie and then had to rush home to shower and find something that looked professional enough but didn’t suggest he was going to a funeral, he didn’t have time to do anything. He checks the clock again, it’s 4.45 and it takes him only 5 minutes to get to the pub, so he doesn’t have to leave yet. He passes Ed’s newly bought flat-screen again, fiddling with his tie.

He startles when he hears the door opening, Ed gives him one of his huge smiles, even when he sees the still unpacked boxes he seems amused.

“So no time to unpack today?”

Aaron smiles at him ruefully, “No sorry, we had to go over so many details, and then I had to borrow a tie from Paddy, and …” trails of, rubbing his face with his hand. What is he even thinking he can’t have a meeting with a potential investor, he has no clue about doing business. This is just ridiculous.

“Oh, come here you”, Ed says before enveloping him in a comforting hug.

“I’m sure you two will do great, and it sounded like it was already a done deal for this Robert guy anyway.”

“Robert Sugden, Vic and Andy’s brother, Adam told me today.”

“Well even better, with Vic on your side he can’t say no.”

Aaron pushes Ed away forcefully, “No! That is not what I want, I want to get this because we deserve it not as a favour!”

Ed holds his hands up defensively, “Okay, okay I get it and I am sure you two will get the investment because you deserve it.”

Aaron nods, still a bit mad.

Ed draws him towards him again, his hands on his shoulders, he gives him a short kiss on the lips and says, still staying close, “I believe in you, you should know that by now.”

Aaron looks up from his death stare at the floor to meet his boyfriend’s eyes and he finally smiles.

Ed smiles back at him and descends again onto his lips this time with more passion. Aaron lets himself get lost in his boyfriend’s heat, lets himself press into the other’s body. After a few minutes he jerks away, looking at his watch and cursing, “Shit now I am going to be late.” He grabs his jacket and is out of the door not even saying goodbye to his boyfriend, who is calling after him, “Good luck!”

\----

Aaron sees them right away when he enters the pub. Adam and Robert seem to be having an engaging conversation at a table in the corner. Aaron isn’t sure why that irritates him, he should be happy that Adam can entertain Robert and he has known the guy for longer than Aaron, at least in passing.

With the beer he quickly got from his mum he ventures towards them.

“Hi, sorry I am late!”

“Ah Aaron mate, no problem even if I thought you would be here long before me with how stressed you seemed earlier.”

Robert smirks at that and looks at Aaron, who is taking the empty seat next to him.

“Your boyfriend keeping you busy?”

The smirk is still on Robert’s face when he gives Aaron’s lips a funny look.

Aaron can’t help touching them and then scowling at Robert when his eyes make it obvious that he is taking the piss out of Aaron, because they hadn’t kissed long enough for it to be obvious, or at least Aaron thinks so.

“Now, don’t fight. Aaron I started telling Robert about our business plan and he really likes it.”

Aaron straightens and nods, starting to explain some of the finer points of their plan. Robert seems interested and serious about investing and Aaron knows that this is the chance of a lifetime for them, but the way Robert keeps giving him looks with that mocking crinkle around his eyes like he is taking the piss out of him makes it really hard for Aaron to not snap at the man. He is getting more irritated by the minute, especially now that he doesn’t have anything more to say about their business and Adam started asking Robert if he is joining them for a family dinner on Saturday.

Aaron isn’t sure if Robert is aware that his leg has drifted to touch Aaron’s under the table, but it irritates him even further anyway.

He is torn out of his thoughts when Adam waves a hand in front of his eyes.

“Earth to Aaron, everything alright? I was just asking if you wanted to join us tomorrow for dinner, you can bring Ed of course.”

“I am not family, am I?

“Don’t be daft, of course you are, you are like my brother and Vic was already chewing my ear off about not having seen you properly since you are back.”

Aaron has to grin at that.

“Well I can’t help it if she is too busy to meet up.”

“Be careful or I’ll tell her that you said that.”

“You wouldn’t want that, my sister has very strong opinions about you staying in France for so long.”

Aaron mumbles quietly, “Not like I wanted to”, louder he says, “Yeah I know, so when should we be at your place?”

Robert frowns at him, but before he can say anything Adam says, “Yeah that’s the right answer. Be there at 6 and bring an empty stomach, you know how great of a cook Vic is.”

Aaron smiles, “How could I forget, it is a wonder that you aren’t fat yet.”

Robert gives Aaron a conspiratorial smile and leans toward him while giving Adam a look, “She doesn’t let him have too much and is very strict with her cakes.”

Aaron grins at his friend, “You are under her thumb, aren’t you?”

Adam makes a face and stands up to get some more beer, before he leaves he puts another word in, “You are one to talk.”

Aaron’s demeanor sours quickly.

“Are you okay?”

“Sure why shouldn’t I be?” Aaron says bitingly.

“I am not your enemy here, was just offering to lend an ear.”

Aaron gives Robert a distinctly annoyed look and scowls at the other man.

Robert looks amused but otherwise doesn’t engage any further with him. They sit in silence for a bit when Aaron gets uncomfortable about waiting for Adam alone with Robert for so long. He is just turning around in search for his best friend, when Robert says, “I think we lost him to Vic.”

And indeed, when Aaron turns he sees Adam leaning over the bar talking to his girlfriend.

He smiles at the picture, “They make quite a pair.”

“Yeah they do, doesn’t mean I won’t punch Adam back to prison if he ever breaks her heart again.” Robert says way too seriously.

Aaron gives him a suspicious look, but Robert instantly starts to smile, still Aaron can’t help the feeling that the other man was serious about what he just said.

“You wouldn’t really hit him, would you?”

Robert leans closer to Aaron again and says in a serious tone, “I get that he is your best friend, but she is my sister, and even if I haven’t been the best of brothers in the past, I am here now and I will make it up to her and he, no matter how much in love he is right now, already cheated on her once.”

Aaron swallows, he isn’t completely sure if Robert’s serious tone or the way he is leaning so close is making him sweat, but it sure has a curious effect on his body.

“I know, that was really shit of him, still don’t really understand why he did it.”

“It was, not that I don’t get how it can happen, but my sister deserves better.”

That sounds like an interesting story, Aaron thinks and despite himself he hears himself ask, “So you have cheated before?”

And Robert smirks at Aaron again and he feels like he just walked into a trap.

“Well, my marriage with Chrissie wasn’t the most exciting thing there is, so there have been a few one-night stands, nothing serious...”

Aaron is confused why Robert just stops talking, he doesn’t seem finished, when he gives him a wicked smile and gives him a look that, well, that would fit better in Bar West than here.

“You could say I was missing the distinctive male touch.” Robert finishes, licking his lips provocatively now.

Aaron just gapes at him and still doesn’t know what to say when Adam joins them again, “So what did I miss, have you two made friends yet?”

“Oh I think we will be the best of mates, wouldn’t you agree Aaron?”

Aaron is still baffled, he isn’t sure if anyone has ever flirted with him that shamelessly and direct and he is angry at Robert for doing it when he already knows that Aaron has a boyfriend. He might also feel a bit too hot right now, but that is not something he lets himself think about

“Sure, we will. But I have to go now, Ed is expecting me.”

“Oh man, I thought we could drink a few more pints.”

Aaron smiles at his best friend, “Sorry mate, would have had more time together if Vic wouldn’t have distracted you.”

Adam laughs good naturedly, “Sure lay the blame on her!”

Aaron grabs his jacket, standing up and ready to leave, when Robert touches his arm. He turns around looking expectantly at the other man. Robert moves the hand from his arm and extends it to Aaron. Aaron takes it hesitantly not really wanting skin to skin contact with him at the moment.

Robert’s grip is firm and the way his thumb is stroking over the back of Aaron’s hand is completely distracting. Aaron only gets the last sentence of what Robert is just saying, “... and to a good cooperation”

Aaron nods and quickly withdraws his hand, he leaves without another word, he can just hear Adam say, “Sorry he isn’t the best at polite conversation” before he is out of the pub.


	3. Chapter 3

It is amazing, almost unbelievable, no it is unbelievable! Aaron would have never thought he could have a chance like this, he knows he must look weird how he looks with wonder at a portacabin and an old no longer usable car in front of it. But it is not like anyone could see him, their scrapyard is kind of in the middle of nowhere after all. Their scrapyard, it still seems unbelievable that that is something that Aaron can say, let alone think.

“It looks good, doesn’t it?”

The nonchalant voice tears Aaron out of his thoughts, he didn’t hear anyone come, but then he wasn’t paying a lot of attention to his surroundings. And no one can fault Robert Sugden for having a look at his investment. Aaron gives the man next to him a quick look, allowing himself for a moment to admire the lean, impossibly well dressed man next to him.

“Yeah it does, not that I thought a posh bloke like you would see it that way.”

Aaron can almost feel how Robert gets his trademark smirk again.

“Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think you really know as much about me as you think you do.”

Aaron turns to Robert now, his eyebrow raised up, “Really, so you are not an arrogant fellow, who married his ex-wife just because of her money, while forgetting all about his loving family for almost ten years, ah and still hating his brother because of some shit his father did or didn’t do?”

Robert still smiles at Aaron, but without the smirk this time, more honestly in a way, it throws Aaron off, he doesn’t like this smile, this seems way to intimate.

“You asked about me, I am flattered.”

Aaron gaps for a moment, that so wasn’t what he was getting at, but of course that would be what someone like this guy would pick on.

“No, my mom just mentioned it, with you living at the pub temporarily.”

“Of course.”

“How long are you planning on living in your stepmom’s pocket anyway, thought you were rich now?”

“The house I just bought isn’t in the best state, so the renovations will take a while, so for quite a bit. Why, you got a problem with me living under your mom’s roof?”

“No, why should I, I don’t care.”

Wow, great Aaron, that didn’t sound fake at all. It is rather unfortunate that Robert was getting under his skin so much, and he is sure it would be better, if he wouldn’t see him almost every time he enters the pub.

“Sure you don’t. So how does it feel to own your own business?”

Aaron can’t help but look at the portacabin with admiration again, when he turns to Robert, he could swear that for a second he saw his expression go soft, but it is gone so quickly that he can’t be sure.

“I get that feeling. Being finally successful after a time of difficulties can almost be overwhelming.”

Aaron draws his shoulders up protectively and says quietly, “Not successful yet.”

“Ah come on”, Robert lays his arm around Aaron’s shoulder and turns them both to look even more directly at the portacabin and with a wide gesture with his free hand he says, “Can’t you see all the business you will have and all the scrap you will pull apart and resell.”

Laughter swings in his voice and Aaron can’t help but chuckle at his theatrics, the fact that he feels comfortable with Robert’s arm around his shoulder has nothing to do with his elevated mood of course.

“That looks good on you”, Robert says, and with a jolt Aaron realizes how close he actually is.

“What?”, he asks while taking a step away from Robert, losing his arm in the process and not thinking about the suddenly chilly air.

Robert smiles at him benevolently and explains, “You, smiling, it is a good look, you should try it more often.”

Who does this git think he is? He is not someone who can tell Aaron stuff like that, by god he even hates it when his mom does that, but before he can counter something or think about the sudden urge to close the distance between them to push the prick against something, his phone rings. He gives it a quick look, seeing Ed’s name lighting up on it, with a look at the time he realizes that he is late for their date to pick out some new furniture that Ed insisted they still needed. He doesn’t pick up, knowing what he would hear anyway and just gives Robert a last look, before walking to his car and saying, “Bye, have to go, buy Ikea shit or something like that.”

“Sounds fun, see you tomorrow then.”

Aaron halts in his steps and turns around looking at Robert with confusion, why should he see him, it is not like his regular trips to the pub have anything to do with the almost certain possibility of finding him there.

“The dinner at Adam and Vic’s?”

Aaron nods, “Yeah sure, forgot for a second, see you there.”

And Aaron won’t admit that the annoyed look on his face has anything to do with the fact that he will sit on a table with both his boyfriend and Robert tomorrow.

\---

Robert looks after the car in which Aaron leaves the scrap yard with a bit more speed than he thinks is necessary, no matter how late he is for his anticipated Ikea trip.

He can’t help the smile that spreads on his face, he didn’t plan on investing to get into someone's pants. He was honest with Aaron about investing as an opportunity and also a chance to polish his public image. Not that it hurt that Aaron is a decidedly good looking fellow. But as everyone around Robert told him, before he even met Aaron, he was in a very happy relationship with an amazingly handsome rugby player.

So he didn’t think anything about flirting a bit at first not really thinking that Aaron would be susceptible to it. But it seems that the people around Aaron didn’t see him as clearly as they thought they did, because Robert can see that Aaron isn’t really happy with his boyfriend, the small comments he sometimes leaves, the face he makes when someone makes fun of some tiny part of his relationship, he is way too sensitive about it to be really happy.

Not that Robert is here to save anyone from their bad relationship, but if that means that he has a chance with the hot local mechanic, well then he won’t say no.


	4. Chapter 4

“You okay?” Ed comes up behind Aaron, who is fiddling with the shirt he just put on.

“Sure, why shouldn’t I be?” admittedly that might have come out  a bit defensively.

“Because you are playing with your shirt and you normally don’t care what you wear, especially not to something as banal as a meeting with your two best friends and Vic’s siblings.”

“And how would you know that, not like you have ever done something like this with me.”

And with that Aaron grabs his coat and starts walking out of the door and towards Vic’s house, Ed right on his heels.

“Aaron! You know that I am trying here, I know France wasn’t perfect, but I am here now and I want to be part of your life.”

Aaron slows down a bit and lets Ed catch up with him, he doesn’t understand why he has such a short fuse with him nowadays, when he was so happy about moving back to Emmerdale with him just a month ago.

“Sorry, I know, just nervous about you meeting all of them at an official dinner.”

Ed lays his arm around Aaron’s shoulder smiling at him and says, “I am pretty sure it isn’t an ‘official’ dinner and if I survived your mother grilling me, I am sure I will survive Vic too.”

Aaron smiles at the thought of Vic coming down on Ed.

“Yeah sure you will.”

When they arrive at Vic’s house Ed stops Aaron for a moment and pulls him towards him, leaning in and saying, “I couldn’t be happier to be here with you.”

He leans in and meets Aaron’s lips with well-known attention. Aaron leans into the kiss for a moment, before he breaks away smiling lovingly at his boyfriend and knocking on the door.

“Ah you two are too cute”, Vic says instead of a greeting, when she opens the door, gesturing them to come in.

“Well we do our best.” Ed quips good-naturedly, Aaron just rolls his eyes, but not with annoyance for once.

“Finally someone to distract Vic from fussing over the food.”

Aaron looks up from where he was just hanging his coat and sees Robert leaning against the frame of the door to the living room a bottle of beer in his hand and an unreadable expression on his face.

“Ah you, but now that you mention it, I should look if the roast is still doing well.”

Robert rolls his eyes giving Aaron a conspiratorial smile, “I am sure it didn’t change in the last two minutes.”

Vic is already gone to the kitchen before he can even finish the sentence.

“Where is Adam?”, Aaron asks after taking the offered beer from Robert.

“Had to pop out because my little sis was suddenly panicking that she didn’t have enough bread.”

“It is nice that she wants this to be perfect”, Ed comments, also taking a bottle from Robert and sitting next to Aaron on the couch.

Robert gives him, in Aaron’s opinion, a quite obvious once-over, but doesn’t come back with the appreciative expression that Aaron is normally used to from people in this situation.

“So you are Ed, I have heard quite a bit about you.”

Ed stretches his hand out to Robert, who shakes it.

“Nice”, Ed smiles at Aaron, “Didn’t know you were talking about me to your business partner.”

Aaron says, “I don’t” the same moment that Robert clarifies, “Not from Aaron.” with a small smirk that he tries to hide behind his bottle, not that Aaron can’t still see it, he continues, “Vic and Chas have mentioned you a few times, you are the bloke that took their beloved Aaron away.”

Ed doesn’t even seem to realize that Robert’s being mean and continues smiling, patting Aaron’s knee and says, “Well, we are back now, I think they are happy about that.”

“Of course they are, but then Chas tends to say that she is happy with wherever Aaron is as long as he is happy. So that would be more important than the being back home part.”

Aaron gets more annoyed with each word that comes out of Robert’s mouth, he glares at him, barely trying to hide it from Ed.

“That’s good then, because Aaron is quite happy, and I have to thank you for that too, the investment means a lot to him.”

“What the fuck Ed!”

Robert chuckles lightly, which makes Aaron turn his anger towards him but before he can speak up Robert says, “Don’t worry he doesn’t need anyone else to speak for him, he is quite good at that himself.”

Ed huffs, “Really, are we talking about the same Aaron here?”

“Hey I am right here!”

“I think he can be very expressive, if not always with his words.”

A crash comes from the kitchen followed by a shouted “Damn.”

“I think I need to save my sister from her kitchen, will be right back.” Ed follows Robert with his eyes as he leaves the living room, when he is gone he turns to his boyfriend who is staring at the beer bottle in his hands.

“He isn’t coming onto you, is he?”

“What?! No, he is straight, can’t you see that?”

“Aaron, we both have a shitty gaydar, so no of course I can’t see that.”

“Okay but do you see the line on his left ring finger that is from his marriage with a woman.”

“Okay if you are sure, he was just” Ed gets interrupted before he can finish the sentence, Adam barreling in yelling, “I got the bread you wanted and I found one of your brothers on the way.” Adam nods his head at Aaron and Ed in greeting. Andy is right behind him, smiling at Aaron and Ed. 

“Hi, good to see you again mate!” Aaron shakes Andy’s outstretched hand.

“Yeah you too, you been busy?”

“Yes it is a mess at the farm right now, but we are getting it under control.”

“Just call if you need help, as long as I don’t have training or a game I am in.” Ed says after shaking Andy’s hand.

“Thanks mate, appreciated!”

“Finding unpaid help, how typical of you brother.” Robert is just walking in, Vic coming up behind him, grabbing the bread from Adam and his arm.

“Play nice, you can sit down at the table, the food will be ready in a minute.”

And she is gone again, Adam dragged with her.

Andy huffs looking irritated at Robert.

Ed stands up, walking to the dinner table and says, “Then let’s sit, if that is what the lady of the house wants, is there a specific seating arrangement?”

Andy follows Ed and says, “As long as I don’t have to sit next to him I am fine.”

Robert rolls his eyes and follows Aaron as he gets up.

Ed sits down on one of the sides of the table Aaron next to him, Robert takes place at the end of the table next to Aaron and Andy sits on the other end next to Ed.

The air is obviously charged now.

“So a lot to do at the farm right now?” Ed asks trying to discharge the situation.

“Yeah we need to build a new fence, our neighbour was getting on our nerves about it for a while and now he threatened to sue us if it’s not done by the end of the month.”

“I told you months ago that I can give you the money to have it done professionally.”

“I don’t need your fucking money!”

Robert just rolls his eyes and an uncomfortable silence settles again.

“How is Kate doing? My mom told me about your wedding.” Aaron asks.

“She is good, right now she is away on a business trip.”

“Sure, business trip.” Robert says with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

Andy stands furious now, “You don’t get to say stuff like that, just because she never found prove that you cheated doesn’t mean that she wasn’t right!”

Robert rolls his eyes, “Andy, we have gone through this, I have told you, her, Chrissie and I don’t even know how many other people, that I have never been with another woman while I was with Chrissie. That still stands, I swear it is the truth.”

Andy huffs and sits again, “Even if that is true, you didn’t have to be so mean about it to her.”

Robert just wants to let his annoyance known, when Aaron clear’s his throat quietly, looking him in the eyes and shaking his head in a tiny motion.

Robert turns his focus slowly onto his brother again, “You know that she had it out for me… but you are right I could have been a better person.”

Andy looks completely shocked at Robert at that admission.

Robert just takes another sip from his beer secretly reveling in the small smile that Aaron is showing now.

Vic and Adam come in with plates and bowls full of food putting them down in the middle of the table and after a quick trip to get the gravy,  Vic sits down next to Adam and Robert smiling at all of them, “You are all still here! This is great, now grab the food and we can start our family dinner!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a lot more going on at this dinner than I was expecting, well we will see how it is going!  
> Thanks for all the lovely comments and kudos btw, you are all great!


	5. Chapter 5

Robert tries his best to be subtle with his looks at Aaron, only lingering for a second on the eating man’s hunched form. That doesn’t keep him from letting his right leg move a bit until his knee touches Aaron’s.

Aaron looks up from where he just finished devouring his meal, looking at Robert with a raised eyebrow. Robert just smiles at him nicely.

Aaron huffs quietly and rolls his eyes, but doesn’t move his leg. Robert’s grin broadens at that.

“So what is your plan now anyway, you won’t work for Lawrence anymore will you?” Andy asks almost sounding interested.

Robert tries his best to not answer sarcastically, only the memory of how proud Aaron looked when he was the better man earlier keeping him from reacting cynical.

“No, of course not, right now I’m busy with coordinating the renovations of my house and a buddy of my asked me to hold a business seminar at a conference for startups he is holding next week in Manchester”, he turns to Aaron and says, “You and Adam should come by the way, I could get you free tickets.”

Robert is proud of the way he just fit that in there, he already booked the hotel rooms, one for Aaron and Adam each, he has high hopes for this conference.

“Uh that sounds cool, what do you say mate, a weekend out in Manchester?” Adam says with excitement.

Aaron shrugs, “If you think it would be good.”

Robert feels something swell inside of him as he realizes that Aaron was asking him and not Adam.

“Yes it would be, you could get contacts and a few ideas of how to go further ahead, and Adam could take my sister for a weekend out of town, I am sure she would love that.”

“That would be nice, we haven’t had time just for us in a while”, Vic exclaims.

“Hey what’s with me, what should I do all weekend without anyone.”

“As far as I have heard the gay scene in Manchester is great and I am there too, ain’t I?”

Aaron frowns at Robert and Robert can see when it hits what exactly he wants from this weekend.

“Ed you could accompany Aaron, couldn’t you? I am sure he would love that.” Vic asks excited.

“Unfortunately not, training is starting next week and on Sunday we will have a daylong training session to be ready for our game against Bath next month. But you should go Aaron, it sounds like a good opportunity and you can skype me in the evening babe, if you are bored.”

Ed gives Robert a look that is laced with clear suspicion. Well Robert knows he wasn’t too subtle, but he doesn’t really care what Ed thinks, he doesn’t seem to know how to handle Aaron. And Aaron’s knee is still pressed to Robert’s, even if his knuckles are slowly turning white with the hard grip he keeps on his water glass.

Robert pulls the empty glass out of Aaron’s hand, refilling it with water and putting it with a smile on the opposite side of Aaron, so that he can’t grab it with his right hand anymore.

Aaron looks at him and swallows hard, “I don’t think I should go, I am just starting work at the garage on Monday, and I am sure Cain wants me to work on the weekend and with getting the scrapyard of the grounds I don’t think we should both go.”

“Think about it, the offer stands.” Robert says lightheartedly, sure that he can still change Aaron’s mind.

Vic just asked Andy about his progress with the fence and Ed and Adam are talking about how they can help him with the work, so none of them see how Aaron gives Robert an angry look.

“I think I’ll start cleaning and no Vic no objection, Aaron can help me.”

Aaron gaps at Robert.

“Or do you prefer staying here and discussing the intricacies of fence’ building?”

“Hey!” Andy exclaims as Aaron gets up, gathering the dishes Robert hasn’t already taken.

“Sorry Andy”, he quickly follows Robert into the kitchen hearing his boyfriend chuckle as he leaves.

They just finished putting all the dishes down, when Aaron pushes Robert’s back to get his attention. Not even trying to hold his smirk back Robert turns and faces an all too angry Aaron.

“What the hell was that?”

“What do you mean?” Robert asks innocently.

“You inviting me to a conference just to have me to yourself!”

“As I remember I invited Adam and my sister too, that doesn’t sound as nefarious as you make it out to be.”

Aaron moves even closer only inches away from Robert now.

“Don’t play innocent I know what you are on about.”

Robert smirks and leans a bit closer too, so that their faces almost touch.

“Good, I didn’t try to be subtle about what I want.”

Aaron exhales shocked and Robert can see how his eyes are drawn to his lips for a second, the moment is unfortunately gone way too quickly and Aaron takes a step back.

“You are really something else.”

“You are not the first person to say that, so you coming to the conference or will you let me be bored out of my mind on my own?”

Robert can see how Aaron tries to fight the small smile that comes up on his face, biting his lower lip in an all too cute fashion. Well Robert has to be careful with this one, if he already starts thinking like this then this could have more consequences than he actually plans on in his life right now. But even if it might turn out to be a bad idea to go after Aaron, he has to taste his lips at least once, but probably a lot more than once.

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Aaron says, moving to the pile of dishes and starting to wash them.

Robert takes a towel and starts taking the wet dishes from Aaron to dry them and put them on the other end of the counter.

While Aaron is scrubbing the big pan Robert comes up close behind him, whispering into his ear, “You can trust me, I won’t do anything that you don’t want. If it is so important to you, I can even swear that I won’t be the one to initiate a kiss.”

Aaron shoves the cleaned pan into Robert’s stomach, but Robert doesn’t mind since he has seen the goosebumps that sprang to life on Aaron’s neck. He feels like he has him exactly where he wants him. They continue cleaning in silence, when Aaron is at the last plate he stops for a second looking contemplative at the plate.

“Okay, you are right, it would be a good opportunity and if you swear that nothing will happen, then I’ll come.”

Robert smiles and he and Aaron put the rest of the dishes away, just as Aaron turns to walk to the dining room again Robert says, “I didn’t say nothing will happen, just that I won’t be the one to start it.”

And with that he brushes past Aaron, careful to let his hand glide over his side on his way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! The next chapter is already written and just needs to be edited and let's just say that it will add some new complications to this difficult Robron relationship.


	6. Chapter 6

“That took you long enough!” Adam blurts when Aaron comes back to the dining table right behind Robert.

“You could have helped if it was going too slow for you, you muppet.”

“Thanks guys”, Vic exclaims with a big smile, “And now tell me how France was Aaron, Ed already said some stuff about the great flat and the amazing food you had.”

Aaron clear’s his throat deliberately, trying to buy some time. This would all be easier if Robert wasn’t looking at him and also if he wouldn’t have the feeling that that arrogant git will read too much between whatever lines he is going to recite.

“It was good, like Ed said the food was great, so was the flat, the one job I had in his friend’s garage was also pretty cool.”

“So you didn’t have that job the whole time?” Robert asks leaning forward on the table.

Aaron carefully hides how angry Robert’s input makes him.

“No, I didn’t, they didn’t need me anymore after three months.”

“But they really loved him, my buddy just had to downsize unfortunately. Aaron still got to do a job from time to time.”

Aaron really tries not to get angry at Ed for putting it like this, he really tries.

“That doesn’t sound good, so there was no other opportunity after that?”

Aaron looks up from his glass and gives Robert an openly angry look. “No there was nothing.”

“It’s not like we needed the money, I earned well enough at the Rugby club and the flat was paid for and it was just hard for Aaron to find something else with him not speaking French fluently.”

“Sorry mate, that doesn’t sound fun.” Adam puts in.

“No, it doesn’t”, Robert narrows his gaze at Ed, “And you never thought that it might be better for Aaron to come back here, even without you?”

Aaron knows that no one likes it when he flips, but this is really hard on him, not that he is sure who he is really angry at right now. And there he was thinking that he didn’t have any hidden feelings about some of the shit from France anymore.

“No, since he wanted to be with me and you don’t need to worry it didn’t lack him of anything.”

Aaron keeps his gaze on his glass despite the fact that he can feel his anger rising.

“Except for a job and I guess anything to do while you were gone.”

Aaron snaps his head up looking at Robert, who doesn’t sound goading like before, but way too seriously angry instead.

Robert moves his gaze from Ed to Aaron, suddenly looking hesitant, as if he knows that he overstepped.

And all fight leaves Aaron with a look into the git’s blue eyes with that unusual serious expression, all he feels now is tired about the topic.

“Vic, your food was, as always, amazing, but me and Ed have to go, I have to get some sleep, so that I can get all the extra work done I have to do, now that I am going away for a weekend.”

“Oh yeah, so you are coming with us?” Adam asks excited.

Aaron smiles at his friend, “Yes that is the plan.”

Vic smiles at Aaron, a bit more hesitantly than Adam, but then she was always a bit better at reading a situation, “Sounds good, we should repeat this sometime.”

Aaron just hugged Adam and is shaking Andy’s hand when Ed says, “Yeah definitely, maybe we could do a couples’ night. I am sure you could find a woman for a night Robert.”

Everyone seems freeze, but Robert just chuckles cooly, “Don’t worry about that, I don’t have a problem with getting what I want.”

Ed gives him a hard look before smiling at the rest of them, shaking everyone’s hand and saying, “Like Aaron said, the food was amazing Vic.”

“Thanks”, Vic seems almost flustered by Ed’s compliment. Adam pulls her a bit closer in an obviously territorial move. Aaron can’t help but smile at his friends’ behaviour.

Robert is the only one Aaron hasn’t said goodbye to yet, so just as Ed is getting their jackets he turns and looks at the other man that is standing in front of him now. He just wanted to say ‘bye’ maybe in a frosty tone and leave it at that, but he can’t when he sees the way Robert looks at him.

“Was good to see you, I look forward to the conference and…” Robert looks at the other’s seeing Vic and Andy watching him suspiciously while Adam is obliviously drinking his beer, he leans closer to Aaron and says a bit lower, “I am sorry if I stepped into something before.”

Aaron swallows hard and shakes his head in a small gesture, “You didn’t, this… you didn’t start that problem.”

Robert nods solemnly, “Okay”

Ed’s voice comes from the doorway, “Aaron I thought you wanted to go”, he almost sounds annoyed, not a common occurrence with Ed. Aaron smiles apologetically at the rest of them.

“Again great food, thanks, bye.”

He can feel Robert’s eyes on his back as he leaves.

\---

“So what exactly was that?”

Aaron shifts his teacup around next to the kettle he just put on and answers with his back to Ed, “No clue what you mean.”

“Aaron, does Robert Sugden want something from you or doesn’t he?”

Aaron pours the just cooked water into his cup, pulling another teacup out, “Do you want one?”

Ed sighs, “Yes, but you still need to answer my question.”

Aaron takes his time to fix Ed’s tea before slowly turning and handing him the teacup. Ed gestures to their dining table and they both sit, Ed still looking expectantly at Aaron.

“I don’t know, admittedly he comes on a bit strong at times, but I don’t think he is serious.”

“So there is no hint of any male relationships in his past?”

Aaron chuckles, “I don’t really think he does relationships.”

“Aaron”, Ed sounds tired now.

“No, not that I know of, and it doesn’t matter anyway, does it?”

“Well sorry, but I would like to know if your business partner is coming onto you or not.”

“But what if he was, doesn’t mean I would do anything.”

Ed smiles and puts his hand on Aaron’s, “No of course it doesn’t, but you get why I am curious, don’t you?”

Aaron nods, biting his lip, “Yes, sorry, I don’t really understand him to be honest, but you really don’t need to worry.”

Ed gives Aaron’s hand a short squeeze and broadens his smile, “I know, but it is still good to hear. And you are not annoyed about France anymore, are you?”

Aaron takes a second to sip his tea, before he answers, “No of course not, that is long past.”

“Good, you know that I love you?”

“I love you too”, Aaron answers a bit confused where this is going now.

“And you know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you?”

Aaron nods and smiles hesitantly, he likes that Ed is so serious about him, that he really seems to be all in.

Ed suddenly moves from his chair and drops on his knee in front of Aaron, looking up at him bright and happy and pulling a box out of his pocket.

“Aaron Livesy, love of my life, do you want to spend the rest of your life with me and make me the happiest man on earth by agreeing to marry me?”

At that he opens the box and reveals a golden engagement band. Aaron can only stare at it thinking about the fact that he never liked gold all that much and that Ed is kneeling before him like he was a price to be one and that he really has no clue if this thing they have is the material for a marriage or a promise for forever but also that Ed looks so happy as if he wouldn’t even imagine Aaron saying anything but yes and it is not like Aaron can say anything else, no one would understand if he didn’t want to marry Ed, they have lived together for two years now, it mostly works really well and he loves Ed, doesn’t he? What if he was weirdly distracted by Robert today and what if he thought about Robert’s lips a bit too much that doesn’t mean he doesn’t want to spend eternity with Ed, probably.

“Earth to Aaron, you still need to answer”, even while saying that Ed is smiling, not wavering in his belief that Aaron will say yes.

“Yes”, Aaron has to swallow down a cough, “yes I will marry you.”

Ed grins and hugs him tight before kissing him on the lips.

He sits down on his chair again and takes Aaron’s left hand and puts the band on his ring finger.

“It fits! That can only be a good omen.”

Aaron doesn’t like the feeling of the tight metal on his finger and has to twist it around, “I am not sure if I can really wear it, with working at the garage and the scrapyard.”

Ed waves the argument away, “Of course you take it off for work but you can wear it other than that and I already asked your mom if we can come over for lunch tomorrow, you can tell her then.”

“You spoke to my mom?”

“Don’t worry I didn’t ask her for your hand, just thought you would like to tell her right away and since I was planning on asking at dinner tonight.”

Aaron looks horrified for a moment, “At dinner with all of them?”

Ed shrugs, “Most of them are your friends so yes, but then it was too awkward, and this way is nice too, now you can surprise your friends with the news.”

Aaron smiles weakly, glad that Ed is suddenly distracted by a message from his trainer.

He isn’t sure why he feels such a big knot in his stomach when he thinks about telling his friends, he just knows that he would prefer to take the band off and hide it somewhere deep in his sock drawer, but the smile that Ed throws him makes it obvious that that is not an option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the question is will this make Aaron more or less inclined to have something with Robert... parts of the next chapter will be inspired by the 'Upstairs now' scene btw ;)


	7. Chapter 7

“Well, so what is this all about?” Chas looks curiously from Ed to Aaron, obviously expecting happy news. Aaron has to swallow at the thought that he feels all but happy.

Ed grins at her and takes Aaron’s left hand, pulling it from his lap and showing it to Chas with the ring bright and shiny on it.

Chas shrieks, “Oh my god, oh this is great I was hoping…” she taps her eyes with a napkin, “Forgive me but it is just so nice to see you happy.”

Chas grins at Aaron tears still sparkling in her eyes.

He gives her a constrained smile feeling very itchy right now like everything is too close, the ring pressing into his finger and Ed’s hand too heavy on his.

“Yeah, I am sorry but I can’t stay, I promised Cain to help him.”

Chas frowns at her son, “Are you sure, it is Sunday and I thought you would start tomorrow?”

“He won’t be here next weekend, because Robert invited him and Adam to a business conference in Manchester, so he wants to make up for the time”, Ed explains.

“Okay, well anyway let me hug you, then you can go and get your hands dirty.”

Chas stands up pressing Aaron close, she whispers in his ear, “I am so glad you finally found your happiness!”

He just nods not able to say anything and walks out of the room. He takes a deep breath when the door closes behind him and he leans next to the back entrance in the hallway for a moment catching his breath, trying very hard not to overthink his feelings.

“Hi, here for Sunday lunch with mom?”

Aaron looks annoyed at Robert who comes down the stairs, pulling his leather jacket on.

“No, just had to tell her something. I am on my way to the garage.”

Laughter comes from the living room.

“Ed is still in there with her.” Aaron explains trying not to sound annoyed.

“And you are out here leaning against the wall and looking like someone just died.”

Aaron gives Robert an angry look, how can the git just state things like that without feeling guilty about getting into other people’s business.

“It’s none of your fucking business.”

Aaron doesn’t look at Robert anymore instead fixing his stare on the floor, from the corner of his eyes he can still see that Robert keeps looking at him. He is so annoyed he really wants to punch him, he moves his hands to cover his face in the silly hope that Robert will take the clue and just leave.

Instead a sharp inhale comes from him and the next moment Robert is much closer and takes his left hand in his hand and moving it up so the damned ring is directly in Aaron’s sight, “So I am guessing this is the problem.”

Aaron is too shocked by Robert’s behaviour to react.

He lowers Aaron’s hand again still holding it, now playing with the ring with his thumb and index finger.

“I am pretty sure you could have said no.”

Aaron’s fuse blows, he pulls his hand from Robert and grabs his jacket in his hands pushing him into the opposite wall, coming close to his face, steaming with anger, “Fuck you, you don’t know anything about me or my life!”

“So what? You want to prove to me how happy you are by punching me, is that it?”

Aaron’s breath is coming out too quick he is so angry and he feels like Robert is just the perfect person to let it out on.

“If you are expecting me to just stand here and let you decide if you want to batter me then you are wrong.”

Aaron looks at Robert in confusion, it is not like he has any leverage right now, but then he feels unexpectedly strong hands pushing him away and against the wall he leaned on moments before, gripping his sweater and pressing him tight into the wall.

Aaron didn’t expect this, he never thought an arrogant prick like Robert could get physical, unfortunately it seems that his body decides to like this version of Robert. The realisation that his blood is leaving his head and moving into nether regions drains him from his anger.

Robert leans in close, “I am not your punching back, if you have a problem you can talk it out with your lovely fiance.”

Aaron hisses at that word.

Robert smirks at him suddenly and whispers, “Or you could do something else with all your pent up energy.”

Aaron’s heart seems to think he is running a marathon that is how fast it is going and his eyes drop to Robert’s lips for a second, it seems that his body decided to betray him thoroughly today.

And Robert doesn’t need any more hints, his lips are quickly pressed onto Aaron’s. Aaron’s brain draws blank at the sensation, it shouldn’t feel good, some small rational part of his still knows that, knows that it is just a press of dry lips to dry lips, but the force behind that press, the strength in Robert’s hands that still have a hold on Aaron’s sweater, this all makes it one of the hottest situations he has ever been in.

“Thank you Chas, it was really nice, but I promised some of my new teammates to meet up with them today”

Robert backs away smoothly when they hear Ed’s voice coming from the other side of the door, with a last breathless look at Robert Aaron is out of the door just in time to hear Ed say, “Robert, how nice to see you.”

Ed doesn’t like Robert that much is obvious from his tone, Aaron thinks as he makes his way over to the garage. Not that he can fault him for that, Robert had just kissed him after all, not that Aaron could really blame him, not the way his body was signaling to him that he wanted it. Which is stupid because why should he want that, he has the perfect boyfriend, no fiance, fuck he won’t get used to that, anyway, Ed is perfect, charming, hot, sweet and really into Aaron, what more could he want? And it’s not like Robert was such a great guy, well okay he was hot, that was undeniable, in his dapper cloth and with his confidence and that shiny blond hair and piercing blue eyes. Aaron takes a deep breath that is not where his thoughts should go. And besides that even if Robert might also be charming in his own git kind of way, he was definitely not sweet and Aaron had no clue what the hell he wanted from him. A small voice in the back of his mind reminds him unhelpfully that giving them the money for the scrapyard was actually quite sweet and the way he was getting angry over how bad things went for Aaron in France was also nice.

“Fuck.”

“Great attitude to start your work here”, Cain exclaims calmly while bent over a blue Ford Focus.

Aaron just stares at his uncle thankful for the distraction his bitchiness and the work will bring. Secretly he removes his ring from his finger and puts it in his pocket, because he can’t have it on for his work anyway, it doesn’t have anything to do with his uncle knowing of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are going to Manchester in the next chapter :)


	8. Chapter 8

“This is so cool!” Adam is almost jumping up and down in his excitement, normally Aaron would smile at his friend, but he feels too itchy for that.

“Shouldn’t you be in your hotel room with your girlfriend instead of besieging mine?”

“Nah, she wants to dress up to go out tonight and I have to share my happiness with my weirdly quiet best friend, don’t I?”

Aaron hums turning to his suitcase to continue unpacking, when he feels Adam’s hand on his shoulder.

“No really, man, what is up with you, you have been stiff all week.”

Aaron turns to his friend and shakes his head, “Nothing, everything’s fine.”

Adam gives him a critical look but lets him turn back to his clothes.

“You know that you forgot your engagement ring, don’t you?”

Aaron swallows, he didn’t think it would attract attention quite so soon.

“Hmm, must have slipped my mind, you know I am not used to it yet.”

Adam sits down on the hotel bed next to the suitcase looking seriously at Aaron, “That can happen I guess, but … you know that you don’t have to marry him, if you don’t want to?”

“What?” Aaron almost yells, “Where the hell is this coming from, just because I forgot my damn ring? I am happy with Ed, you know him, he is great, why the hell wouldn’t I want to be with him?” A question that was running on repeat in his own mind.

“I don’t know, but I am not the one promising to spend my life with him, I am guessing that changes the perspective.”

“I really don’t know how you got that impression, like I said before I am happy with Ed, I love him and I am looking forward to marrying him.”

“If you are sure.” Adam says watching Aaron a bit longer, before smiling again, “That is not the only reason I wanted to talk, I… I thought about asking Vic to marry me.”

“What?” Aaron asks appalled.

Adam’s smile falters, “Hey I thought you were all for our relationship.”

Aaron waves that argument away, “You know that I am, but isn’t it a bit soon?”

“No, I love her I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I knew after we first kissed.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“How are you so sure that Ed is it for you?”

Aaron turns again, acting busy with searching something in his suitcase, “I have been with him for almost three years, we have lived together for the most part of that, we know each other.”

“That is it? What is with the first time you kissed wasn’t that a moment you knew you never wanted to let him go again.”

Aaron shakes his head slowly still staring in his suitcase, “No, but I know what you mean, I… I felt that way, when Jackson and I kissed for the first time.”

“Oh, man” he can feel his friend’s comforting hand on his back, “I am sorry, didn’t mean to bring that up, you must miss him right now.”

“Yeah, he just… he knew what was right, he had this thing, he could draw the best out in me.”

“I can tell Vic that we have to make it a group outing tonight, if you need us.”

Aaron turns, brushing away the lonely tear that was making its way down his cheek, “No, it’s fine, enjoy your pre-honeymoon.”

Adam grins at that, “Yeah we will, and you call if anything is up I don’t care what time it is.”

Aaron nods and smiles at his friend as he leaves his room.

When the door finally closes he sits down on his bed, thinking about the lie he just told his best friend, no it wasn’t really a lie, it was an omission, because he had felt that way with Jackson and he would always feel that way about him, the unfortunate thing was that something in the way Robert kissed him sparked a similar kind of possessiveness in him. Aaron isn’t sure what it was, just that he has this weird feeling that they fit like puzzle pieces, that Robert is actually the first person he has ever known that isn’t disappointed in him because of his aggressive streak, the first person that can give as good as he can. He thought that keeping his distance would help him clear this fog that had settled in his mind, but as he sits here on a hotel bed in Manchester paid for by none other than Robert Sugden he has to admit to himself that he is looking forward to seeing the git again.

\---

Water is dripping from Aaron’s still wet hair as he lays back on the hotel bed sighing contemplating what to do next. He could just go to Canal Street have a bit of fun on his own. Or he could call Robert.

He isn’t sure which option would be more dangerous, he doesn’t understand how even just finding an anonymous fuck seems appealing to him right now. He could swear he didn’t feel the same just two weeks ago. It must have to do with that damn engagement. That must be it. He feels confined by Ed because of the promise of marriage he had to make him. He doesn’t really understand himself right now, he doesn’t really get why this is so hard for him. He was thinking about marrying Jackson one day after he had his accident and before he realized how unhappy Jackson really was. So the thought of marriage shouldn’t be completely new to him, and still he hadn’t thought about it for one second while being with Ed.

That thought makes him huff annoyed and he picks his phone from the nightstand where he left it, he should call Ed, should let his voice remind him of why he loves him, he shouldn’t stare at Robert’s number and think about how strong the other man’s movements were and how hard his hands pressed into his chest. Before Aaron can make a conscious decision to scroll past Robert’s number the sound of a knock comes from the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now guess who is at the door ;)


	9. Chapter 9

“Na grumpy cat ready to hit town?” Robert says with a smile as Aaron opens the door, letting his eyes rake over the body that is on display.

“I thought you had some important business thing”, Aaron answers while turning and retreating into his room, wouldn’t help if Robert saw how flushed he is just from seeing him again and he is also all too aware how little he is wearing.

“Not really and I prefer spending my time with you.”

Robert follows him into the room, consciously closing the door behind him, he had hoped that Aaron was avoiding him because he wanted more and not because he hated him now and with the way Aaron is trying so hard not to look at him his hopes seem to have been confirmed.

Finally Aaron turns looking at Robert for a second before avoiding his gaze again biting into his lip, “I don’t know what you mean, but if you want to go out then let’s do that.” He grabs his trousers and shirt, holding them protectively in front of his stomach and tries to walk past Robert to get into the bathroom, but Robert stops him. He presses his hand strongly into Aaron’s chest slowly pushing him against the wall and only stopping when their noses almost touch.

“Going out isn’t the number one activity I have in mind.”

Aaron’s eyes, that were still avoiding Robert’s snap up to his and he says sharply, “Stop it with your stupid games!”

Robert leans closer brushing his lips over Aaron’s neck as he speaks, “Not playing games, just going after what I want.”

Robert can feel Aaron shiver and the other man almost bucks out when he lets his tongue lick the delicious skin under him. How much he had thought about this, about how Aaron would taste, he wants to kiss the other man, more than he ever wanted anything, but he promised him that he wouldn’t start the kissing this weekend and he intends to keep this promise. His tongue slowly travels over the pronounced tendon that is leading to Aaron’s shoulder, just before he reaches it he lets his teeth sink in, biting and sucking lightly and if the moan that comes from Aaron is any hint at all, then he just found a very sensitive spot.

He feels the other’s body press closer and if Robert isn’t mistaken, then he can feel how turned on Aaron really is by the way his underpants are straining. He grins against his shoulder before starting with the slow strong licks again, pressing his tongue into the muscles under it.

“Ah god, damn it,” comes from the agitated man in front of him, who lets his clothes fall to the floor, before he grips Robert hard and guides his mouth to smash against his.

This time it takes them only a second to open their mouths and make the press of lips to lips into so much more, Robert licking slowly at Aaron’s lips and Aaron in retaliation biting softly at his, both of them moaning in between licks and kisses, their bodies pressed together tightly.

Robert’s right hand starts to travel over Aaron’s chest, his thumb stroking hard over his right nipple. Aaron moans into his mouth, moving his own hands to Robert’s chest starting to unbutton his shirt clumsily. Exasperated he moves his mouth away from Robert’s for a moment, huffing, “Get rid of your fucking shirt!”

“Quite commanding, are we?” Robert says chuckling while he quickly removes his shirt and undershirt, loving the way Aaron watches him hungrily.

“You have been teasing me long enough!” with that Aaron pushes Robert towards the bed until Robert lets himself fall down, still chuckling. From this vantage point he has a great view of Aaron, he looks even better than he imagined, and just thinking about having all of that to himself makes his head swim. He lets his eyes rake over the almost naked man in front of him, appreciating the way Aaron’s chest betrays how hard he is breathing and how his pants betray how turned on he is. He frowns when he sees the scars on Aaron’s stomach he felt them moments before, but had thought they were just from a work accident, but now as he looks at them they seem too precise to be from something like that, just as he wants to ask Aaron distracts him by following him onto the bed, placing his knees on each side of Robert’s hips and leaning down to catch his lips into another kiss, before starting to lick on his neck and slowly letting his mouth travel down Robert’s chest.

Robert can feel his own breath getting laboured, he planned this, wanted this, but nothing prepared him for the reality of it, for the way Aaron’s soft beard feels on his chest or for how determined the other man could be. Robert can’t stop the moan that escapes him as Aaron places his hands on his still clothed thighs while moving his lips and tongue over the area just above his trouser. With a voice that sounds more hoarse than it should Robert asks, “Do you want instructions on how to get rid of my trousers?”

Aaron chuckles meanly and Robert can feel his movement against his cock, which doesn’t help him being patient, he just wants to utter a harsh retort, when a knock comes from the door.

Aaron looks at it his hands still on Robert’s thighs, unsure how to react, when the knock is repeated and they hear Adam shout, “Come on mate open the door, with the way you were before I know that you didn’t go out, so let us take you out to dinner.”

“Fuck” Aaron murmurs while scrambling out of the bed, throwing Robert his shirts and grabbing his clothes quickly, while calling, “Okay, okay, give me a moment.”

Robert huffs annoyed, he doesn’t like being cockblocked.

Quietly he says, “Do you really have to go out with them?”

Aaron glares at him, “They are my best friends and they are worried about me, so yes I have to if I don’t want them to think I am sulking in here.”

Robert frowns at Aaron, “Why are they worried?”

Instead of answering Aaron opens the door after checking that Robert is dressed again and not sitting on the bed anymore.

“Sorry mate, I was just discussing something about the scrapyard with Robert.”

Adam slaps his hand playfully on his friend’s back, “Nah that doesn’t sound fun! We are going out now! Do you want to join us Robert or do you have your own fun planned?” Vic is standing next to him smiling at them.

Robert gives Adam and Vic a charming smirk, “No, seems that my own plans just fell through but I am sure spending an evening with you three would be as great.”

Aaron huffs with dark humour and says lowly when he walks past Robert, “No, it won’t be, I can promise you that.” The glint in Aaron’s eyes speaks volumes.

Robert groans at the thought of what they could be doing instead of following his sister and Adam into town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry the dinner will also be quite exciting!


	10. Chapter 10

“So how is it going with Ed?” Vic asks suddenly, well not really suddenly, Aaron was expecting it the whole evening, but thankfully Robert and Adam had enough to say about the scrapyard to keep them busy before the food arrived and then they were busy enjoying the great pizzas this nice Italian place provided.

And it is actually quite nice having dinner with his two best friends and Robert, who sits next to him, so close indeed that their thighs press together. Aaron expected that his desire to devour Robert would subside with the awkwardness of having dinner with him and his friends, but it definitely didn’t. And the fact that they are all getting along so easily doesn’t help either. Aaron can’t help but think that Ed still feels like a stranger in their rounds, despite him being so nice and pleasant. But maybe that is it anyway, since Robert definitely doesn’t try to be nice or pleasant, he already has made at least three jokes at Adam’s expense and one at Aaron’s. And Aaron does know that he shouldn’t have this warm feeling inside of him just because Robert is something resembling a decent human to him.

“Come on Vic, he has a weekend off from all the relationship and wedding stuff, let him off the hook for once,” Robert interjects, lazily placing his hand on the backrest of Aaron’s stool, seemingly sprawling comfortably.

“But why should he need a weekend off, being engaged is exciting, or at least it should be.”

Vic gives Aaron a thorough look that says very clearly that she won’t let this go.

Aaron rolls his eyes, “Just because I forgot my ring doesn’t mean that there is anything wrong!”

Vic frowns obviously not convinced, “You don’t like the ring, do you?”

Aaron huffs in frustration, “I just forgot it, the fact that it is way too shiny and feels weird doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Uh, you dug your grave now,” Robert whispers to him.

“What do you mean too shiny? I am sure you can tell Ed if you don’t like it.”

“And how would that seem, complaining about a stupid ring? Nah it’s not worth it.”

Vic almost bounces off her seat, “It is not just a stupid ring! It is your engagement ring and if you don’t see how that should be special then you shouldn’t get married!”

“Damn it Vic, I can’t help it if this doesn’t feel right, but it’s not like I have another option, Jackson is dead after all, isn’t he?”

Vic shuts her mouth stunned.

Aaron leans back into his seat rubbing his nose in frustration, he can feel Robert’s hand drop on his shoulder giving him a comforting squeeze when he looks at him from the corner of his eyes he can see his sympathetic smile directed at him. He wouldn’t have guessed that Robert would react like this, he isn’t sure what to make of it.

“Mate, I know that Jackson was, still is important to you, but you have to see that this thing with Ed can’t really work if you only want to marry him because he is your only option.” Adam says calmly, his arm draped calmingly over Vic’s shoulders

“And it’s not like that is true.” Robert says nonchalantly.

Vic and Adam give him a confused look.

“Just saying, you two have to know that you have a rather hot friend, I mean you dated him once Vic, didn’t you? All I am saying is that I am sure there are a lot of fish out in the sea that would love to take a bite out of Aaron.”

Aaron chuckles suddenly, “That is such a shit analogy, man!”

Robert smiles at him warmly, “It made you laugh, didn’t it?”

Aaron meets the other man’s eyes and for a moment it seems like they are all alone, he doesn’t know how Robert can have this effect on him, but he feels rather good right now.

Aaron breaks the eye contact first, looking at Vic and Adam again he says, “Me and Ed are actually doing fine, I might just not be the biggest fan of being engaged right now, but who knows planning a wedding takes time, I might come around.”

“And if not you’ll stand in front of all your friends and family and tell Ed then that you don’t want to marry him?”, Adam asks doubtful.

Before Aaron can answer Vic focuses on Robert and says “How about you tell Aaron how it can end when you marry someone you don’t actually love.”

Robert sighs, “I don’t think he said love was the problem and I wanted to marry Chrissie.”

“Robert!”

“Okay Vic, I think she wants me to tell you the story of how Chrissie drenched me in water she pretended was gasoline just to light a lighter and tell me she would let me burn to death.”

“What?!” Aaron asks horrified.

“Well she had her reasons, not like I was the best husband there is.”

“You can’t say that! What she did was torture!” Vic exclaims passionately.

“Vic, you have to get over this, Chrissie wasn’t abusive, we hurt each other mutually, there wasn’t one more at fault. Dammit I kept flirting with her dad while we were married, just so I would get the money I wanted, none of us were innocent.”

“What?” Vic looks like a fish out of water.

“You are gay?” Adam asks confused.

Aaron rolls his eyes at his friend, despite the fact that he is wondering where Robert is going with this himself.

“Adam you do know that that is a quite personal question.”

But Robert just talks over Aaron, “I wouldn’t say I am gay, just flexible in what I like, not that I was ever into Lawrence, ugh, but I use what I have to get what I want.”

“But you have been with men?” Vic asks still looking perplexed.

Robert sighs, “You do realize that asking these questions in that tone of yours in front of Aaron is actually quite offensive, but to satisfy your curiosity, yes I have been with men, quite a few of them, but I don’t have a particular preference between men or women just on occasion a particular fascination with one person.”

Aaron can feel himself blushing, he would really prefer it if this conversation could go into another direction.

“Aaron you know that I don’t mean it like that, don’t you?” Vic asks concerned but she continues before he can answer, “Because I don’t care that my brother is … flexible, it is just surprising because it is the first time I have heard about it.”

Aaron just shrugs.

“You don’t actually seem surprised, did you already know this?” Adam asks Aaron curiously.

Aaron stutters, surprised by being in the spotlight suddenly, “No, no, why, how… no definitely not.”

Robert grins at the babbling, “Yes he did, I might have been flirting with him behind your backs.”

Now they look shocked again, this time Aaron is shocked too.

“What? But you knew that he has a boyfriend, now fiance!”

Robert shrugs, “It’s not like the village is filled with really hot gay men and I am sorry but Ed is nothing to me. And don’t come me with Finn Vic, I know you love him but I hope you can see how that could never work.”

Aaron would like to drag Robert into a corner and confront him about what the hell he is doing here and he is not at all flattered by being considered a really hot gay man. But Robert doesn’t seem to be concerned about their privacy anymore anyway, because he leans into Aaron’s personal space now and whispers in his ear, “Sorry, I probably should have told you before, but I decided that I don’t want this to be an affair and that I would like to date you for real.”

Robert just leans back after saying that smirking at Adam and Vic leaving Aaron to stare shocked at the empty bottle he is holding in his hands. All thoughts seem to have left his brain, he can’t think of anything to say.

“You weren’t talking about the scrapyard when we knocked, were you?” Adam asks with a calculating look between them.

Aaron stands up and quickly pulls his wallet out of his pocket, throwing down twenty pounds.

“I am going back to the hotel. And none of you follow me!” With a last angry look at Robert he is gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Robert in this story is a bit more assertive than the one we are used to, but I think if he had a clean split he would have reacted differently to Aaron (and if he had already insured his money)  
> Also I love all your comments, some of them really make me laugh out loud!


	11. Chapter 11

Robert looks after Aaron frowning, maybe he went too far this time, he really hopes he didn’t. With the passion that Aaron exhibited in the hotel room he just didn’t think that he would really be against something real, he might have miscalculated the situation. He hates being wrong.

“You like him.” Vic states matter of factly. Well she always was quick with dealing with the facts.

“I don’t know what you mean.” Robert knows that it is an obvious lie, since his eyes are still trained on the exit Aaron just walked through.

“I have never seen you look like this, I knew there was something going on at our dinner, I should have been able to guess.”

“What I don’t get is why he gives you the time of day.” Adam thinks out loudly.

It seems that the pair decided to start philosophizing about whatever Robert and Aaron have or had.

Robert just glares at Adam.

Vic elbows him and says, “He is my brother don’t be mean.”

“No, I don’t mean it that way, I actually like him, but you know how he can be, he tends to make fun of other people and he can be quite nasty you heard him talk about his marriage.”

“Yes I know, but he is also caring and charming, I am sure he would be lovely to someone he really falls for.”

“You two realize that I am still here?”

Vic gives her brother a serious look, “So do you really like him? Because even if you are my brother, he is my best friend and he only deserves the best, he has been through enough shit.”

Adam shakes his head lightly, “So Ed is not even on the table anymore?”

Vic gestures toward the exit, “You heard what Aaron had to say about that, you can’t think that is what would be good for him, he didn’t even get passionate about him, with Robert he at least stormed out of the room.”

Adam chuckles lightly, “You are right that’s basically a declaration of love for Aaron.”

Robert looks curiously between them, he already realized that Ed definitely wasn’t the love of Aaron’s life and even if he hated being discussed while sitting in front of them he might actually learn something about Aaron from this.

“So again, do you like him?”   
Robert looks Vic straight in the eyes and nods, “Yes, I know I don’t know him that well yet, but I want to get to know him better, I want to understand who he is under the grumpy facade and what makes him smile and maybe also where he got his scars from.” Adam just wants to open his mouth, but Robert stops him with a hand in his direction, “I want to hear it from him, I want him to trust me enough to tell me.”

“Oh, this is so cute, I think you two would make a great couple.”

“They would probably wake the whole town with a screaming match once a week.”

Robert shrugs, “Possible, but that has to be better than seeing your friend looking unhappily at his engagement ring?”

Adam nods, “That’s true, but it doesn’t matter what we think anyway.”

“You should go talk to Aaron.” Vic says excitedly.

Robert shakes his head, “No, you heard him he doesn’t want to talk to any of us tonight, I pushed way farther than I should have already. He has to think about it now, and then we will see where we’ll go. And I am just going to trust you two to not talk about any of this with anyone in the village.”

“But…” Vic starts.

“No, this isn’t about me being gay or whatever, this is about Aaron and something he has to decide for himself, you can’t take that decision from him.”

Vic swallows hard and nods, “Okay, we won’t say a thing.”

Robert smiles at her, “Good, thanks. So who wants dessert, I’ll pay.”

\----

Aaron throws himself on the hotel bed letting a frustrated groan out, what the fuck is he even doing? And what is Robert on about, he can’t think that this, whatever it is that is going on between them is real or substantial. No matter how his body reacts to Robert, he knows that this is not real, no, what he has with Ed that is what is real. Quickly, before he can think too much how he had Robert in this bed just hours ago, he pulls his phone out and rings Ed.

“Hey, already bored from Manchester?” Ed asks in an amicable tone. Aaron feels himself calm at the sound.   
“No, just thought I’d call and ask how you are doing.”

Ed chuckles, “It is not like you have been gone more than a few hours, but I appreciate the thought, I am good, how was your evening?”

The picture of Robert stretched out on his bed, shivering under his touch comes to mind unbidden.

“I was out having dinner with Vic, Adam and Robert, it was nice.”

“Sounds good, I’m sure Vic is all excited about our engagement.”

Aaron frowns up at the ceiling, thinking about what Vic and Adam said, and how both of them didn’t seem to be the biggest fans of it.

“Yeah of course she was.”

“Anything going on? You don’t sound too excited.” Ed asks concern obvious in his voice.

“No, just tired.”

“Okay, your mom called by the way, she heard that they would have a place open for a wedding at the church next month and she said that we should book it if we want it.”

“Next month?” Aaron chokes out, sitting up suddenly and pressing his hand into his forehead trying to get rid of his looming headache.

“Yeah, I know it is soon, and think about it, if you say no when you are back from your trip then we will try to find a later date, I just thought that it’s not like we still need to think about it, so why not?”

“Hmm, yeah I’ll think about it.”

“Great, I’ll let you sleep now, love you.”

“Love you too, good night.”

Aaron lays his phone carefully on his nightstand, not throwing it through the room like he would want to.

A month, that is just too short, but he can’t explain to Ed that he isn’t sure, he has to bite the bullet and say yes, and then just stand in front of his friends and family and contrary to what Adam said, agree to spend his life with Ed. Maybe it would be better after that part is done, maybe he would stop doubting it, if he couldn’t back out anymore. The thought of Robert sitting among his friends while he is standing in front of them swearing to spend his life with Ed makes his head throb even more.

His hand twitches with the desire to get up and walk to Robert’s room to tackle the other man and let his frustrations out on him. Kissing him, biting him and maybe doing, what he had planned on doing before Adam had interrupted them so unceremoniously. He wants to taste him, wants to make the arrogant git speechless, wants to feel the power he would feel when Robert lost control under him.

Just the thought makes his heart rate go up, but instead of walking over there, he takes a paracetamol from his suitcase and swallows it quickly before stripping and going to take the second shower of the day, he hasn’t decided yet if he would make it ice cold or not.

\----

The conference is boring and informative at the same time, Robert’s seminar isn’t of any interest to their particular business so they are not in it and it is not as hard as Aaron expected to avoid him. After a few grumpy non answers Adam has stopped asking intrusive questions and is back to being his none-too-serious friend with whom Aaron can have fun.

Vic and Adam are nice enough to take Aaron out again, despite the fact that he is sure they would prefer spending their time alone, Robert is busy anyway, having a dinner with acquaintances that can help him keep in business. So Aaron isn’t even sure why he is intruding on their couple’s night, because at first when he accepted Vic’s invitation he just thought it would be too dangerous being alone in his hotel room with Robert nearby, but now that he is sitting here with his friends actually having a good time he realizes that he also needed the distraction from himself, from the thoughts in his head that are driving him crazy.

He laughs at one of Adam’s stupid jokes, when he can hear a familiar superficial laughter from behind him, before he can even turn Vic exclaims, “Ah what a coincidence, seems that my brother wound up in the same place as we did.”

‘Great’ is all Aaron can think before Vic waves excitedly at Robert as if she hadn’t seen him the night before. But Aaron guesses even after a year of being back Robert still has to make up for ten years that he wasn’t there.

Robert walks over to them, smiling broadly, “Ah well seems great minds think alike, I would recommend the risotto, it’s great here!”

He smiles at Adam and Vic jovially, raising the wine glass he has in hand, before letting his eyes drift to Aaron, his smile falling from his lips. The way he is looking at Aaron right now, Aaron would almost think that he is unsure of himself, but that can’t be right, before he can say something a man from Robert’s gathering comes up to him, draping an arm over his shoulder and saying good-naturedly, “What’re you doing now, Rob? Can’t leave you alone for a minute and you are already walking off.”

Aaron feels a sudden tightness at his chest, the way this man seems so familiar with Robert, or Rob as he seems to call him.

“I am his sister, and it is his brotherly duty to say hi when he sees me, and you must be John.” Vic stretches his hand out to greet this John.

John laughs at her and pads Robert’s chest, “You never mentioned that your sister was this hot and I am guessing the man growling next to her is the boyfriend you don’t approve of.”

Aaron can feel himself getting angrier with each word this person is saying and the way he is standing still way too close to Robert.

“Yes, that is Adam, and the quiet fellow here is Aaron, Adam’s business partner.”

‘Adam’s business partner’, that is all he is, nothing more and why is he even surprised by that, he shouldn’t be, he knew what kind of man Robert was from the beginning, no matter what he said, all Robert is out for is a quick lay, nothing more.

Aaron stands up quickly and says, “I am going to the loo”, and he is gone not even looking back at the happy gathering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but Robert didn't follow Aaron to his hotel room, doesn't mean that this weekend isn't about to get hot ;)


	12. Chapter 12

The cold water Aaron splashes on his face in the bathroom doesn’t seem to help. He can still see the way John hung so close to Robert when he closes his eyes, can still hear his annoying happy tone.

“You okay?” Robert’s voice breaks him from his reminiscing. Aaron doesn’t turn just looks at Robert’s reflection and nods abortively.

“Sure, why wouldn’t I?”

“Don’t know, you didn’t seem very happy when you left the table.”

“And what would you care, since I am just ‘Adam’s business partner’?”

And that is not something Aaron was meaning to say.

He can feel Robert’s hand on his shoulders and lets himself be turned but he is still avoiding the other man’s gaze even though he is now standing only inches away from him.

“You are not just Adam’s business partner, to be honest I wouldn’t care all that much about Adam if it weren’t for him dating my little sister, but I care about you. But I thought telling my friend that you are the guy I want to fuck hopefully in more than a sleazy affair would have been a bit much.”

“You are ridiculous, do you know that?” Aaron asks, staring at Robert, still disbelieving that someone like him could even exist.

Robert shrugs, “I don’t care”, he suddenly starts to grin mischievously, “And it seems like you were a bit jealous there for a moment.”

Aaron shakes his head quickly and tries to turn, but is blocked by Robert’s body that is standing too close and not letting him move.

“Yes, you were, that’s cute.”

Aaron shakes his head again, this time annoyed, “No, I wasn’t jealous, why should I be, there is nothing… no, please just leave me alone Robert!”

Robert leans into him undeterred by his comment and presses his lips onto Aaron’s. Aaron meets his lips quickly, surprising only himself with his eagerness.

He presses his body into Robert’s, feeling the same heat that coursed through him the evening before, Robert reciprocates the pressure and puts his hands on Aaron’s neck to angle his head even better, deepening the kiss, licking Aaron’s lips open and meeting his tongue forcefully. Aaron can’t help the moan that escapes him.

Robert’s taller frame is pressing into Aaron, making their bodies touch in delicious ways.

Aaron can feel Robert’s cock against his thigh through layers of clothing, the feeling of the other’s aroused length charging through him. Robert’s mouth is moving from his mouth to his jaw nibbling on it, before descending on his neck, the moan that escapes Aaron comes from deep inside.

Robert is softly biting on his earlobe now, whispering, “We should go back to the hotel.”

Aaron shakes his head, quickly tugging Robert’s head that moved away from him back to his mouth. After a short heated kiss, he says, “I can’t, I can’t think about this!”

Robert nods, looking as calm as ever despite the lust that is clear as day in his eyes, “As you wish.” And without much more, he grabs a handful of Aaron’s shirt and pushes him into the stall that is furthest from the entrance.

The cramped space inside doesn’t seem to hinder Robert as he is manhandling Aaron into a position he deems acceptable.

When Aaron is leaning against the door breathing heavily, his jeans open by some magical movement on Robert’s part, Robert is looming over him giving him a look that says he is going to be devoured.

“So fast and dirty it is.”

And with that any pretense that might have existed before is lost between them, they are kissing each other like starving men, Robert quickly shoving his own pants down before he lets his hips meet Aaron’s, who groans at the contact.

“Talk to me, do you like that?” Robert demands, as he gets a hold of Aaron’s dick grabbing it in a not at all soft manner.

And Aaron is surprised by his bodies powerful reaction, no one has ever handled him like this. He buckles up into Robert’s hand, being rewarded with a growl from Robert, the first real sign that the other man is also losing control.

“Fuck me” Aaron whispers breathlessly.

Robert chuckles lowly, “I guess you don’t just walk around with lube and a condom in your trousers? I was really not expecting to meet you here.”

Aaron growls in annoyance pushing Robert a bit away, not far enough to make him lose his strong grip on his cock.

“You are telling me that someone like you went into town unprepared?”

Robert gives him an unimpressed look, pressing almost painfully hard for a second, making Aaron wince, before he starts slow almost sensual strokes, that let Aaron forget that he just asked a question.

Robert leans closer again, rutting his cock against Aaron’s, spitting in his hand and then taking both of them in his firm grip and leaning down nuzzling at Aaron’s jaw while beginning a slow and torturous rhythm.

“I didn’t come out for a quick anonymous fuck tonight.” Robert sucks his way up to Aaron’s earlobe speeding his strokes up and whispering in his ear, “Still am not.”

All Aaron can do is hold on for the ride, his hands are grabbing Robert’s shoulders in a way that must be painful.

Aaron moans at another firm tug from Robert’s hand, feeling absolutely useless and hot at the same time. “Yes, yes, please more!” He mumbles against Robert’s neck where he let his head fall.

“As you wish”, Robert says in a tone that seems to come out of Aaron’s hottest dreams, but instead of tugging even harder Robert removes his hand, moving Aaron’s head back so that it leans against the door again and holding his hand up in front of Aaron’s face.

“Lick”, Robert’s tone isn’t as sensual as before, but the clear command does things to Aaron’s insides he doesn’t want to question right now.

He does as he is asked letting his tongue glide over the smooth hand, careful to get it as wet as possible and just as Robert wants to put it to work again, Aaron grabs the hand and puts two of Robert’s fingers inside his mouth sucking on them hard.

Robert gulps, “I don’t think we have time for that… right now.”

When Aaron lets go of his hand Robert grabs their cocks again in a firm grip, this time pumping them hard right away, meeting Aaron’s eyes directly while he builds the pressure inside of Aaron to the maximum. His pupils blown and conveying more intimacy than they should.

As they both moan nearing their orgasms Robert leans his forehead against Aaron’s, whispering, “You’ll come, right here, right now, just for me.” The next kiss Robert plants on Aaron’s lips could have been painful with the forceful use of teeth if Aaron’s orgasm wasn’t washing through him right at that moment, making all the other sensations only add to the blinding hot feeling that turns his insides liquid.

Robert gives them both a few more tugs, before letting go of Aaron’s cock when he starts whimpering at the pain that comes from oversensitivity. Robert continues stroking himself keeping his eyes locked into Aaron’s. Aaron feels like whimpering again, just because of the way Robert’s gaze seems to be drilling into his soul. With a low gasp Robert comes too, adding his own cum to Aaron’s that is already on his hand.

They breathe heavily for a few more moments, leaning onto each other.

Robert is efficient in wiping his hand and any lost droplets from them, fixing Aaron’s trousers and shirt before doing the same with himself. Just pulling a hand through his hair before opening the stall’s door and looking almost like nothing happened. Aaron is confused by the quick transformation and not at all sure why it makes his stomach feel so heavy.

He waits a few moments before he follows Robert.

Robert is back next to John, laughing at something he is saying.

Aaron’s stomach feels cramped, he wants to get out of here, back to Emmerdale or maybe even France, he doesn’t want to have to look at the arrogant git, that just made him come like no one before.

“Where have you been?” Vic asks suspiciously.

“In the loo, where else?!”

“Are you okay man, you look a bit green.” Adam asks concerned.

Aaron swallows hard, “You are right, I don’t feel too good, I think I am going back to the hotel. You two enjoy your meal.”

“Are you sure, we can come with you and order room service.” Vic asks concerned.

Aaron just nods giving her a tight smile and he tries as hard as he can to not see from the corner of his eyes how Robert looks worried at him.

He is glad when the cold November air meets him outside.

He is not really surprised when he hears Robert calling his name behind him.

He turns for a moment, “Leave me alone Robert, this time I really will punch you if you don’t!”

And quickly he is on his way to the hotel again, smiling grimly at the astonished look Robert had on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened...


	13. Chapter 13

It has been over a week since the conference in Manchester, and Aaron just can’t shake the throbbing pain in his chest over what he did, the fact that he sees Robert’s face every time he closes his eyes doesn’t help either.

Ed welcomed him back in his usual loving manner happy that Aaron was okay with booking the church for next month or better two weeks and two days from now.

Aaron feels nauseous when he thinks about how they made love the first night he was back and how all he could think of was how Robert’s touch had been better, hotter, rougher.

He has avoided being touched by Ed since then, with Ed being busy with training and him being at the scrapyard and at the garage all the time it wasn’t actually hard.

The laces of his trainers are almost digging into his flesh with how tight he tied them. Good, it should hurt after all.

He quickly gets up planning to leave the flat before Ed can even wake up.

“Running again?” asks his fiance’s sleepy voice.

“Yeah just a quick one before I have to be at the garage.”

Ed comes up behind him wrapping his arms around him and kissing him on his cheek, “You know that you don’t have to run every day, don’t you? You don’t need to prove anything to me, you’ll look dashing in your suit no matter what.”

Aaron frowns, “What the hell does that mean? And anyway I know I don’t have to, I want to run, now let me go.”

Ed does as he is told, frowning at his lover, “Are you sure you are okay? You have been unusually grumpy the last few days.”

Aaron swallows hard, that is exactly what he didn’t want to do, letting his own failures affect Ed. He turns quickly kissing Ed lovingly.

“I am sorry, it will be okay, just have to get used to our new routine.”

Ed nods smiling softly again.

“Okay, then go, I’ll see you tonight.”

Aaron smiles, before turning quickly and stepping out of the door, losing his smile with the movement.

\----

Aaron lets himself into the pub through the backdoor, for once thankful that his mom insisted on him keeping the keys. He drags himself over to the sofa breathing heavily. Ed texted him a few minutes ago, that his meeting got rescheduled and that he is staying home. So Aaron can’t go there, no matter how adamant he is on trying to play the perfect fiance, he won’t face him like this.

With a groan he pulls out of his shoes, frowning at the state of his bloody socks. He looks to the kitchen counter and considers his chances of getting to the towel there without leaving blood on the floor, when the door leading to the pub opens. He only has a moment to silently pray that it isn’t his mom, when he hears the all too well-known voice.

“Aaron, what are you doing here?”

He can hear Robert coming closer and he can’t do anything but sit and wait.

“What the hell! What happened to your feet?”

Aaron can feel Robert staring at him, but he isn’t going to lift his head, he can’t look at him. He hears him move again and hopes that he is just leaving, but that is not something that Robert does very well.

He is moving closer again and Aaron can see his legs now with how he is sitting down on the coffee table in front of him, a wet towel in hand. He reaches out for Aaron’s foot and lays it carefully on his lap, beginning to clean it softly with the towel he got.

Aaron swallows hard and looks up at Robert’s face, which is bowed down looking at his foot with worry.

“I’m guessing the other one is as bad?”

Aaron just nods not able to say anything, having Robert so close chumbles his thoughts even in this situation.

He is still staring at Robert’s bowed head, when the wet towel leaves his foot and Robert’s warm hand strokes softly over the not broken parts.

“Aaron, what are you doing?”

He looks down at his foot, not really thinking that it looks too bad now that it is all cleaned up.

He still has to swallow hard, before he says, “Nothing, just a bit of running.”

“Aaron, don’t fuck around! That is not what this is!”

Robert looks angry now for some reason that Aaron doesn’t understand.

“That is exactly what it is, sometimes your feet start bleeding when you run to hard, but I wouldn’t think a paperpusher like you would understand.”

Robert grips his foot harder suddenly, drawing himself closer to Aaron’s face, his eyes blazing, “I don’t care if I mean nothing to you, but you’ll stop punishing yourself for a quick shag in a toilet!”

Aaron visibly twitches at the first part of Robert’s statement. If it would just be so easy.

Robert frowns at him suddenly, “Or is that not how it is?”

“Let go of me Robert.” Aaron tries to sound controlled, he isn’t sure if he succeeds.

“I mean nothing to you, or do I?”

Aaron gaps at the other man, what can he say to that, and how did Robert even get this stupidass idea, he fucked with him in a public toilet while being in a relationship, as if he would have really done that with just anyone.

“Answer the question”, now Robert seems to be back to his normal cocky self, his smirk is back as he adds, “Or I’ll get your mother to clean the other foot.”

“Don’t you dare!” Aaron shouts out.

Robert just continues smirking at him.

“She would make way too much of a fuss about it, she would think… please swear that you won’t tell her!”

Robert gives Aaron a curious look, laced with worry, “What would she think?”

“It’s nothing.”

Robert lays both of his hands on Aaron’s thighs now, giving him a penetrating look, “What are the scars on your stomach?”

Aaron recoils like Robert just stabbed him.

“N… Nothing, they are… please let it go, it has nothing to do with you!”

Robert seems to be back to angry again, this man is giving Aaron serious whiplash.

“Nothing? You are hurting yourself because I seduced you! What we did in Manchester is as much on me as it is on you.”

“I am not… I am just running, this isn’t like… and you didn’t have a fiance.”

Robert smirks again, with a sad edge this time, “Well technically I was still married, the divorce paper just came through yesterday.”

“What?”

“I told you that Chrissie was my soon to be ex wife, we had a lot of things to settle, I originally wanted to keep a part of her dad’s company and not just be sold out, but that’s done with now.”

Aaron frowns trying to puzzle it all together, “So you didn’t keep your part of the company?”

Robert shakes his head, “No, but don’t worry about me the settlement money was well worth it.”

“Why did you change your mind?”

Robert shrugs, a bit shy all of a sudden, “Seemed time to move on I guess.”

Aaron swallows hard again, he has to have gotten this wrong, Robert can’t be saying what he thinks he is saying. People aren’t that serious about him, people don’t just want him that much.

“You don’t… this has nothing to do with me, has it?”, Aaron hates how insecure he sounds.

Robert looks him directly in the eyes again, confused now, “I thought I made myself clear at the dinner with Vic and Adam, I wouldn’t have said any of that, outed myself, if… if I wouldn’t want you to be part of my future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robert is a bit more perceptive than he often appears in the show here, but well I can't believe that, if he ever seriously thought about it, he could have believed that Aaron was the one who shot him.


	14. Chapter 14

All Aaron can do after that declaration is gap.

“You knew that, didn’t you?” Robert asks confused.

“I… I thought… after the toilet thing you were so quick to put yourself together, I was sure you were done with me.”

Robert cups Aaron’s cheek softly and leans closer looking at him intently, “Oh Aaron, how could I ever be done with you?”

Aaron flushes heavily looking down at his feet, he distances himself a bit from Robert and slowly starts to unlace his second shoe, stopping when Robert lays his hands on his and just takes over what he was just doing.

Robert is cleaning his second foot with as much care as the first one and Aaron’s flush doesn’t seem to leave. He feels a tightness in his chest that for once doesn’t feel bad.

“I am not sure if I can leave him.” he whispers quietly when Robert is done with his foot.

Robert nods, “I get that, you two have history, you don’t even know me yet. But I think I could make you happy and no matter what you want to do, you shouldn’t marry him just because you can’t say no to him.”

Aaron shakes his head in frustration, “It is not… I like that he sees our future.”

Robert looks at him unconvinced, “Yeah but can you see that future?”

After stretching his shoes out Aaron puts his feet in again, ignoring Robert who is still looking imploringly at him.

“I should go, Ed wants to have breakfast before I leave for work.”

“Sure, I’ll come by the scrapyard later, maybe we can talk some more then.”

“Sure”, Aaron says without looking at the other man, his bloody socks balled up in his pockets, he moves quickly out of the house.

Robert is looking after him, smirking as a plan forms in his mind.

Neither one of them is aware that the door that leads to the pub’s bar is swinging as if someone just left without wanting to announce their presence.

\---

Robert takes a look in the fridge hoping for something to eat before he stops by the scrapyard. He feels irrationally nervous about his trip, he might have spent a bit more time than normal in front of the mirror trying to get his hair to sit perfectly, he shouldn’t feel like this, not over a guy he only met a few weeks ago. To be honest not long ago he would have thought not over a guy period, but he does realize that that was stupid, he might have loved women in the past and hadn’t felt for a guy like that before, but the way he feels for Aaron, well, it is more than it should be that is certain.

He is startled out of his thoughts by Chas who closes the door to the pub loudly when she enters the room.

“Robert, you still here?”

“Chas, always great to see you.”

They don’t really get on, he would love to say that it only is because of her prickly demeanour, but he might have said some things in the past that could have been taken the wrong way. He has been trying his best since he got in business with Aaron, but it is hard, when Chas is just so good at provoking him.

“Oh don’t give me that shit, where are you off to anyway?” her eyes narrow in a suspicious way.

A new look on her, she hadn’t been interested in anything that Robert did before.

“Off to the scrapyard looking how my business is doing.”   
“Oh no, you are not!” pointing an accusing finger at him.

Robert frowns at her, “Why shouldn’t I?”

“You are not coming near my son ever again!”

Robert swallows hard, now suddenly being able to guess what this is about.

“Why should me being near Aaron be a problem?”, playing dumb, always the best strategy.

“Oh don’t act like that, I heard you, you two have something, but he is too good for you and you will keep your dirty hands off him!”

Robert sighs in frustration, “Honestly what is your problem with me? You can’t really think that he is better off with Ed, when he so obviously doesn’t want to be with him.”

Chas seems taken aback by that statement, “Oh no, he wants to be with him, he loves him, damn he is going to marry him and you are not getting in the way!”

Robert rolls his eyes at the theatrics, “You know your son, I couldn’t stop him from marrying anyone, but I will offer him an alternative, no one can stop me from doing that.”

“Oh fucking hell you will! My poor boy is confused enough, he doesn’t need you to add to that.”

“Maybe he wouldn’t be so confused if he would know that saying no to a proposal is an option, that you don’t have to hold on to someone just because he offers stability. But I guess he has his reasons for that.”

Chas gaps at him, “How dare you!”

“Oh come on, Diane told me all about your and Aaron’s messed up history and his dad didn’t help either, and you have to see that Aaron is only holding on to Ed because of the promise of not being left alone.”

“And you think being with you would be better for him?”

Robert shrugs and says honestly, “I don’t know, I would have guessed no if the stories of the picture perfect boyfriend had been true, but they aren’t, I don’t think Ed really knows Aaron, so I really think, despite my track record, that I could be a better boyfriend.”

Robert shivers at the last word, he hasn’t said that out loud before. He will have to get used to it.

“You don’t know Ed, he is great for Aaron!”

“So you know him? Have spent a lot of time with him over the last few years? Ah no that is right you couldn’t because he was in France, staying there while your son didn’t have anything to do, was missing his friends and family and wanted to go home.”

Chas swallows hard, a bit more unsure she says, “It wasn’t like that, Aaron had to go because of the mess with Adam.”

Robert rolls his eyes, “That got resolved more than a year ago! And don’t you think he would have loved to come back right then and there, does no one actually listen when Aaron talks about France?”

“It’s not like he really does.”

“Right, because that is not a sign that something is off.”

“So you are an expert on my son’s behaviour now?” Chas crosses her hands, looking annoyed, but not as furious as in the beginning.

“Not like anyone else is trying to figure him out. And I have to go now, your son is a grown man he will make his own decisions and as you always say, we can only hope that these decisions will make him happy.”

Chas doesn’t stop him, looking more contemplative than anything now.

\---

“You are not seriously going running again?” Adam balks loudly.

At least someone else seems to find it as excessive as he does, Robert thinks as he approaches the door to the portacabin.

“What off it? Can’t all be slackers like you!”

“Aaron, Vic is worried and I am too, you haven’t met up with any of us since Manchester, if it is about Robert then don’t worry, we can go somewhere where he won’t be, but you can’t only work and run, you have to have fun sometime.”

“Just been busy the last few days, it has nothing to do with… you know.”

“Sure.”

“And I will see Vic tomorrow anyway, I will tell her personally that she doesn’t have to worry.”

“I’m sorry man, but you don’t look like a man we shouldn’t worry about. Anyway, you do realize that I still don’t understand why she is your best man and not me!”

Robert takes that as his cue and enters the portacabin, smirking at Adam, “I guess it has something to do with her being quite a bit more reliable than you.”

Aaron looks like a deer caught in headlights at the sight of Robert, but he still is aware enough to say to Adam what he wanted to say before the blonds grand entrance, “You know that you are both my best men, I just thought that she would be better equipped and a lot more interested in picking out my wedding suit.”

“That too, my sister has quite a bit more fashion sense than you, anyway, do you think you could give us a moment Adam? I need to talk to Aaron.”

Adam grumbles something to himself and moves to the door, before looking at Aaron and asking, “You okay alone with him?”

Aaron nods to the floor, not looking up from where he is sitting on a chair in front of the desk, one of his running shoes still unlaced.

As he leaves the portacabin Adam says, “No matter what my girlfriend’s qualities are, for the next wedding I want to be the best man!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Robert and Aaron alone in the portacabin... always a good idea I think :)  
> And btw I am always happy about your comments they really keep me motivated!


	15. Chapter 15

Aaron looks ashen at the door his friend just slammed close.

“You know the people believing in this engagement of yours are getting less by the day.”

Aaron buries his head in his hands.

“What do you want?”

Robert gives him a worried look, glad Aaron can’t see how much he already cares about him.

“Well for one I would like for you to stop torturing yourself.”

“Like I said before, this is none of your business!”

“Doesn’t matter, I still don’t want you to hurt.”

Aaron looks up at Robert, confusion showing on his face.

“Why are you so interested?”

Robert bends down placing his hands on Aaron’s thighs and looking him in the eyes only inches from his face.

“When will you get it in your head, that I like you? That means I am interested in your welfare no matter how often you push me away.”

Aaron still looks perplexed but his eyes wander over Robert’s face and land on his lips and if on instinct, he puts his hand on Robert’s head and presses it to his, meeting his lips with energy.

Quickly Aaron pushes out of the chair, lips still connected with Robert’s and leans himself against the desk, drawing Robert closer.

Robert goes with him eagerly meeting his demanding mouth with equal heat, brushing his hips against Aaron’s, stepping in between his spread legs as Aaron leans back on the desk.

Aaron’s hand is already in between their bodies making his way to Robert’s crotch stroking with vigor against it.

“I want you! There are lube and condoms in the bottom drawer.”

Aaron whispers in his ear still tugging him closer. For a moment Robert thinks about making a joke about what kind of business he invested in, but a look at a debauched Aaron looking at him through lustfilled eyes, his shirt lost sometime in their making out, his scars prominent on his stomach, sobers Robert instantly.

He stops Aaron’s hands from touching him any further and presses them to the table with his own, the involuntary shudder and buckle up from Aaron wasn’t his intention, but is something he will have to remember for the future.

“Aaron, look at me.”

Aaron doesn’t understand that the game changed right away and tries to get Robert to move again, when he realizes that that won’t happen he finally opens his half-lidded eyes and focuses on Robert.

“What will you do to yourself if we have sex right now?”

Aaron tries to get Robert’s hands off of his, quickly turning defensive again.

“Way to ruin the mood man, I thought this is what you wanted?”

Robert leans closer to Aaron again until his lips brush against the other man’s ear, Aaron stills at the feeling. Robert lets one of Aaron’s hands go and lets his hand instead move slowly to Aaron’s scars.

“You know well enough that that is not even a fragment of what I want and I won’t let you use me to hurt yourself.”

Aaron trembles as Robert’s thumb strokes softly over his scars.

Robert gives the scars his full attention for the first time, looks at them as he traces the jagged lines.

“What happened that made you do it?”

“Robert, please!” Aaron pleads, still a trembling mess under him. Robert can see that the other man is on the verge of crying, maybe he would let him go if he were a better man.

“Make me understand.”

“It’s not… it’s not important.”

Robert presses closer again and whispers, his lips touching Aaron’s ear, “It is, you know it is.”

Aaron lets his head fall against Robert’s chest. For a moment Robert thinks he will just lay there and not say anything, but before he can probe some more Aaron starts whispering into his chest.

“I fail everyone, I… Jackson was amazing, that he even took another chance with me after everything. It was all my fault”, Robert can feel the sob that runs through Aaron’s body more than hear it, one of his hands found its way to Aaron’s head, the other one draws his body in closer, trying to comfort the only way Robert can think of, “it wasn’t just messed up after the accident. I couldn’t tell him that I loved him that’s why he drove away, that night, why… he had everything taken from him because of me!”

Robert tightens the embrace, “Oh Aaron.”

“I tried to make it up afterwards I tried to be there for him, do everything I could, but he just… he couldn’t take it, so I… I did what he asked me to do and killed him.”

Robert strokes softly over Aaron’s hair, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Aaron tries pushing him off, but Robert keeps a firm grip on the other man.

“No! Don’t you see? It was my fault, Jackson was the best thing that ever happened to me and I killed him!”

“It is called assisted suicide if I recall correctly, and finding Jackson might have been a good thing for you, but I wouldn’t say the best, since, let’s be honest here, he fucking messed you up.”

Aaron pushes harder at Robert’s chest now, dislodging himself from the other man. The tears that are running down his face don’t make him seem any less furious.

“How dare you speak of him like that, you didn’t even know him!”

“And I am pretty sure I wouldn’t have liked him if I did, especially in the end, I am not a fan of self-pitying fools. And he asked you to kill him, if he knew you even a bit then he knew what that would do to you and I am sorry, but I can’t forgive him for that.”

Aaron just stands there gaping at Robert completely perplex by the way he just spoke about Jackson.

“I realize that this is something that probably no one has told you before, but I am sure your mother thinks it too and I am not one of them I don’t care about dotting around a dead man’s memory, not if it’s at your expense.”

“Get out of here!” Aaron’s voice is laced with cold fury and Robert understands that he wouldn’t be able to hold himself in a fight if he tries to continue this right now.

He moves to the door and while he opens it he says, “Think about it, who needs more care, the dead man or the one that is still fighting to stay alive?”

He lets the door slam shut behind him, hoping beyond hope that he didn’t just mess any chance he ever had up.

\----

Aaron quickly dries his tears and pulls on his shirt, lacing his second shoe and after a quick check that Robert is really gone he is off to the graveyard.

He doesn’t go straight to Jackson’s grave like he would normally, he skitters around the edge looking at his tombstone from there and trying to calm his thoughts. He doesn’t feel like he has the right to go there while Robert’s words still bounce around in his head.

Aaron doesn’t really understand where Robert was coming from, Jackson never did anything wrong, yes he might have been a bit mean when he was depressed, but that was quite natural and who else could he have asked to help him die?

With a last exhale Aaron makes his way towards the tombstone, looking at the engraved name and date, swallowing hard.

“Hi, I know I haven’t been here in awhile, have a lot going on right now... I met this guy… you would hate him so much.” Aaron smiles at that, he can just imagine how the two of them would fight, “He said some things today about you… he shouldn’t have said them. But I don’t know, he is an arrogant prick but he seems to care. I don’t understand why, but I guess he said the shit he said because he doesn’t want me to feel guilty, not that that is going to happen and not that he was right, but… he tries really hard for some reason.”

Aaron looks contemplative at the gravestone, that wasn’t what he had planned to say, but then he rarely did what he thought he would do where Robert was concerned.

He would have let him fuck him today, without hesitation. He still doesn’t fully understand why Robert didn’t go for it, but he knows that he is the reason he feels able to breathe, that the way Robert pushed him dislodged some of the guilt inside him, not that Aaron can truly grasp how that happened yet.

He gives the gravestone one last look, before he hurries to the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will go wedding suit shopping in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

“You know this is a place to work and not to think over your life.”

Cain breaks Aaron abruptly out of his thoughts. He leans back over the engine he was just working on and tries to concentrate on it, but a moment later he stands up again and looks at his uncle hesitantly.

“What are you looking at? Like I said, you are here to work!”

“Yeah, I was just thinking about something. You know, when Jackson died, you were there through it all, do you...” Aaron bites his lip in contemplation.

“Go on we don’t have all day, ask what you want to ask.”

“You don’t think that it was wrong of him to ask me to help him commit suicide, do you?”

Aaron can see that Cain is visibly taken aback by the question.

“Wow, didn’t think you would ever get there, but yeah to be honest it was real shit of him to drag you into this. He had the right to choose to die, but he knew your history with cops, and he knew you, so he definitely shouldn’t have done that.”

Aaron is baffled at the heated response.

“It wasn’t like that! I was his boyfriend of course he would ask me for help.”

Cain rolls his eyes, “If that is what you still think then how come you had to ask?”

“Someone said that he thought that it wasn’t okay what Jackson asked of me, I don’t think he is right, I just thought I’d ask what someone else thought, I guess.”

“Okay, whoever this mysterious guy is who suddenly gets you to think, he obviously cares about you if he risked making you angry by talking smack about Jackson.”

Aaron swallows hard looking at his feet. He thinks Cain is right, he is coming to the conclusion that Robert really cares he is just not sure yet what to make of it.

“And from the way you omitted saying his name I guess it is not Ed, but as long as you don’t do any shit like what you did after Jackson died, I don’t care. What I do care about is that this car gets fixed before your shift is over!”

Aaron nods slowly, bending over the engine again and trying to concentrate on his work and not on all the other things that are going through his head.

\----

“I like that one.” Victoria exclaims after Aaron is turning around under her watchful eyes.

“Okay, let’s take it.”

He is already annoyed by the whole thing, he couldn’t care less what he wears when he gets married, or if. He didn’t sleep all night, couldn’t even really hold Ed’s look when he asked what is up.

“You don’t sound excited!” Vic’s tone sounds accusing, which means he will probably get another speech about how he should be excited or not get married at all. But before she can start the bells over the door let them know that someone entered the store.

Aaron is quite surprised by Robert’s presence, who acts like it is not weird at all that he is here and lets himself plop down on a chair next to Victoria.

“No, this suit doesn’t work, maybe something darker with a blue tie, that would work well with your eyes.”

Aaron just nods vanishing into the changing room again, the shop assistant brings him a new suit helpfully. After a while he can hear Victoria whisper, “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Helping Aaron, what else does it look like?”

“Robert! You can’t just…” Aaron interrupts her, stepping out of the changing room and fiddling with the light blue tie the shop assistant brought him, “He can stay, I don’t mind.”

He meets Robert’s eyes for a moment and he suddenly has a hard time catching his breath.

Robert gets up, waves the shop assistant to them.

“This tie isn’t the right kind of blue, can’t you see that? It needs to be darker, more like the sea when a storm is coming down,” he commands in a haughty voice, that Aaron would have found arrogant and annoying once, but now goes straight to his cock.

The shop assistant is quickly hurrying away, looking quite uncertain when she comes back with five ties in different shades of blue. Robert hums over them before picking one out. Aaron can’t say if it matches his description of a stormy sea, to him they all look quite similar.

Robert puts the tie around Aaron’s neck. When Aaron starts tying it Robert pads his hands away, “No, let me do it, I saw what a miserable job you made of the last one.” He says it with a smile, while looking at the tie with concentration.

And Aaron is looking at him, how Robert devotes all his attention to this simple task, he can feel his heart flutter and he knows now what the feeling in his stomach is.

Robert steps back and smiles at what he sees, “Now that is what I call a wedding suit.”

Aaron gives himself a look in the mirror and he can admit that he looks quite dashing in this ensemble and the tie really compliments his eyes.

“Oh Aaron, you look amazing.” Victoria exclaims.

He smiles at her, lighter than he has been in a while.

“Thanks, I think I will take this, won’t I?”

“Of course you will, it would be a shame if these clothes wouldn’t leave the shop with you.”

Aaron chuckles, “Really, a shame?” He smiles at Robert. He doesn’t know where they stand or even where he stands but this right here, light banter with underlying affection, this is perfect.

Aaron quickly gets back in his own jeans and t-shirt handing the suit to the shop assistant.

He is still smiling when he goes to the checkout followed by Robert and Victoria.

He is appalled by the price of the suit and thinks for a moment about getting the first one that at least was cheaper, but the shop assistant just smiles at him and says, “Oh no you don’t have to pay, your fiancé called ahead, he will take over the costs for it and he didn’t set a price limit.”

Aaron looks at her with horror, “He did what?”

Robert steps up next to Aaron laying a hand on his lower back, “It was a nice gesture of him, I am sure he didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Didn’t mean anything by it? You think he didn’t do it because he thinks I can’t provide for myself, that I am just a freeloader!” He is furious now.

Aaron gives the woman behind the cash desk an angry look and draws his debit card, “I will pay for this!”

She swallows and nods, adding all the pieces together, before she can add the tie, Robert snatches it away.

“I will take this.”

Aaron just wants to start shouting at him, when Robert leans closer and says, “You won’t wear it to this wedding, you can get your own for that, this will be a gift from me to you for a time I see fit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time it took me to update! But you know life and christmas stuff got in the way.  
> And [here](http://www1.pictures.zimbio.com/gi/Danny+Miller+British+Soap+Awards+2012+Red+w5TLCxy2hNYl.jpg) you can see how I approximately picture the outfit Aaron is wearing in this, especially the tie in the picture has the right colour.  
> And in the next chapter Aaron will confront Ed, we will see how that goes.


	17. Chapter 17

“What the fuck!” Aaron slams the door shut as he enters his home.

Ed turns towards his angry fiance, confusion clear on his face.

“What’s going on?”

“You called ahead to arrange paying for my wedding suit!”

“Yes, and?” Ed frowns at Aaron.

“And? And? You seriously have to ask? I can pay for my own shit, you don’t have to jump in and get everything for me. This isn’t France!”

Ed rolls his eyes, “Come on, not this again, you know it is easy enough to pay for your things for me, so why wouldn’t I?”

Aaron is fuming, but he doesn’t even know how to explain to his fiance how this feels to him.

“I don’t care, I don’t need your help!”

“I know you don’t need it, but why shouldn’t I spoil you a bit and make your live easier?”

“Fuckin’ hell! Did you learn nothing from France? I am not your little trophy boyfriend!”

Ed comes closer to Aaron, obviously annoyed now too.

“Come on! It is not my fault that the press made you out to be some kind of freeloader. You know that I never thought of you like that.”

“You still didn’t defend me, you laughed with them when they made jokes at my expense!”

Ed points an accusing finger at Aaron, “So France is still a problem after all!”

Aaron, still furious, moves in closer almost meeting Ed’s finger, “Yes, and what if it is?”

“We talked about it, I thought you were okay with it now, we even moved here because of you!”

“Yes, but you still treat me the same, you don’t respect me!”

“Of course I do! Just because I want to help you out with the money I just happen to have, doesn’t mean I don’t respect you!”

“It certainly feels that way, when the lady in the store suddenly starts smiling at me with this ‘Oh he has a sugar daddy’ expression!”

“Oh my god, what has gotten into you? Is this about Robert, because don’t think I didn’t see how you two looked at each other yesterday in the pub!”

“Are you kidding me? I just told you what my problem is and you start with Robert? This has nothing to do with him. He wasn’t in France. I didn’t know him when you convinced me to move in here despite the fact that I couldn’t afford it, he didn’t tell you to pay for my suit! You know what, I’m out of here!”

Aaron ignores Ed, who is calling after him and walks straight back out of the flat.

\---

“What are you doing here?” Diane asks startled as she enters the kitchen still in her dressing gown.

Chas turns from the kitchen counter with two cups of tea putting them on the table one in front of Aaron as she explains, “Aaron is staying here for a few nights. He and Ed had a bit of a row.”

“Oh, I hope everything is alright.” Diane says while getting herself her own cup of tea.

Aaron just grunts, sipping from his cup.

“Come on love, you didn’t tell me what it was about last night.”

“Well it was late wasn’t it?”

“Aaron, please I just want to help.”

Aaron just focuses on his cup again.

“How about I make us some breakfast?” Diane asks, trying to cheer them up.

Chas nods, “Yes I am sure Aaron could use something to eat.”

“I don’t need looking after!” Aaron says rather annoyed.

“No, I know love, I just know that fighting with your partner can be hard.”

Aaron grunts again. He is quite relieved when Robert enters the kitchen, finally getting the focus away from him, at least for a second.

“Oh, you are here early today.” Robert says giving Aaron a questioning look while sitting down opposite from him, thanking Diane for the cup of tea she places in front of him.

“He spent the night and will probably stay for a bit. I hope you don’t mind.” Chas says with quite a bite to it.

“Mom!”

“What? I saw that look, he thinks he is the only one who has the right to stay here unannounced, but unlike with him this is your home, so you have every right to stay for as long as you want to.”

A smirk takes its place on Robert’s face, “Oh no, don’t worry Chas I don’t mind Aaron staying here at all. I would have thought you would be the one who wants him back with his ‘loving fiancé’ as soon as possible.” The mockery in the way he says loving fiancé is obvious.

Chas sneers at Robert, “I don’t care what you think! If Aaron wants to stay here, then that’s fine, if Aaron wants to marry Ed, then that is fine too.”

“And you know what, Aaron has had enough of this discussion about him!”

Aaron gets up and leaves the room abruptly.

As the door swings close after him Diane turns to Chas, concern in her voice, “So did they have a big fight?”

“I don’t know! It’s not like he tells me anything.” Chas answers frustrated.

“I guess it had to do with Ed trying to pay for Aaron’s wedding suit.” Robert tells them.

“What do you mean? Aaron went wedding suit shopping with Vic and not Ed.”

Robert nods, “Yes he did, but it seems that Ed called ahead and told the store clerk that they should put the bill on his card.”

“Oh damn, that idiot!” Chas exclaims slaming her hand on the table.

Diane looks confused, “Why exactly is that a problem?”

“Aaron doesn’t like being treated like a freeloader, they did that enough when he was in France.”

“What?” Robert asks confused.

“The press, Aaron didn’t tell me, but I read everything I could get my hands on and… they weren’t nice to him, saying how he had no education and no job and all that.”

“Shit, and Ed never defended him?”

Chas shrugs, “I thought he tried but they just didn’t print that, but maybe he really didn’t get how much that must have hurt Aaron.”

“Idiot”, Robert murmurs into his cup.  
Diane focuses on him suddenly, “Why exactly are you so invested anyway?”

Robert shrinks a bit under the observing eyes of his stepmother, “Well, I might be interested in him?”

Chas chuckles coldly, “You mean you are trying to get your dirty little hands onto him!”

Robert gives her a fiery look, “I really try to play nice with you Chas, but if you don’t start understanding that your son isn’t better of with the bloody rugby player who doesn’t know him than he would be with me, then I will stop trying!”

Chas huffs, “I am not sure about the you being better part, but you might be right about Ed not being good enough.”

Robert nods, “At least something we can agree on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that doesn't look good for Ed and Aaron now does it? So sad...  
> Thanks for all your lovely comments, they really help keeping me motivated, and special thanks to the repeat commenters who always make my day!


	18. Chapter 18

“Chrissie, please just leave it!” Robert pleads, rubbing his head at the impending headache he can feel.

He can see it in the fiery eyes of his ex-wife that she isn’t done with him though. The fact that they are sitting in the pub and that Aaron entered a few minutes ago, giving them a suspicious look, doesn’t make the situation any easier.

Robert should be with Aaron trying to get a feel for the situation, but no instead Chrissie insisted on having this stupid discussion right here right now.

“I am not leaving it! You were trying to get your hands on part of the business for months and now you just gave up, just like that? I need to know why!”

Robert sighs and gives her an imploring look, “How about I just got tired of fighting, and aren’t you too, isn’t it better like this? Finally a clean break for both of us.”

“Ha!” Robert winces at the loud exclamation that gets the whole pub to look at them.

“You did this to get with someone else! Who is she?”

Chrissie is looking around, as if Robert has someone hidden in the pub. Well Aaron isn’t hidden per se, he sits rather obviously next to them having a seemingly heated discussion with Paddy or more Paddy seems to interrogate him eagerly while Aaron just grunts. Robert has a hard time hiding the smile that threatens to show itself at the display.

“Tell me who she is! I am sure it must be one of the floozies in this town, since you haven’t been out that much as of late.”

Robert is getting annoyed now, “Have you been keeping tabs on me? Bloody hell, we are over, even if I would have someone new it shouldn’t matter to you!”

Robert doesn’t listen to Chrissie’s answer too distracted by Ed who just entered the pub and who quickly makes his way to Aaron when he finds him. If the scowl on Aaron’s face is any indication, then he didn’t invite him here.

“Hi, good to see you Paddy, do you think I could have a quick word with Aaron.” Ed asks politely and thankfully loud enough for Robert to overhear.

Paddy gives Aaron a questioning look and after receiving a confirmative nod he moves to the bar, obviously to continue spying on them. Not that Robert can talk with how much he tries to listen into their conversation.

His looks don’t go unnoticed unfortunately and he can see Ed giving him the stink eye.

“Robert!” Oh my god, he forgot how shrill she could get.

“Yes what is it, Chrissie?” He is so tired of this stupid conversation.

“You weren’t even listening! If I wouldn’t know better, I would say the local mechanic has you all twisted, since you have been staring at his table the whole time I have been here.”

Robert rolls his eyes, “Maybe whatever is going on there is just way more interesting than rehashing something that is already over.”

“No I am not coming back, I am not done thinking this over!” Aaron almost shouts while standing up.

Ed gets up behind Aaron and says, “But it is your home! I can sleep on the couch if you insist, but you can’t really want to stay with your mother!”

Aaron turns, fury in his eyes and Robert gets up too now, not sure what he should do, but ready to defend Aaron in any way he can.

Ed looks at Robert and his pleading face transforms into something venomous, without knowing the next words, Robert could already swear that Ed will regret them.

“Or is it more that it is easier to have an affair with that git while living under the same roof?”

Robert holds Aaron back from jumping his fiancé.

“Did you know that your husband is sleeping with a man or at least trying to?” Ed asks Chrissie now, not trying to play the nice guy for once.

“Ex” Robert says the same time that Chrissie does. Chrissie gives him a haughty look taking in the scene in front of her.

“I think I get it now. Have fun with whatever mess you created here.”

And she leaves without making any more fuss. Well you could never say she didn’t know when to leave well enough alone.

Chas comes up next to Aaron now and holds out a calming hand in Ed’s direction, “How about we take this discussion into the back room?”

Ed looks at Aaron imploringly, “Tell me that you don’t want to be with him, tell me and I won’t say anything about him ever again.”

“Go to hell! You don’t even understand what our fight was about!”

“You can’t even say it! You do realize that you are even more of a gold digger if you decide to be with him. He is after all the one who gave you the money for your little business and now that makes sense at least!”

Robert has to put all of his strength into holding Aaron back now, not that he can fault him for wanting to hit the other man.

With cold eyes he looks at Ed, “I think that’s enough, now leave. Please.”

Ed wants to add something else, but Chas builds herself up in front of him and says calmly with an obvious threat underlying, “Like Robert said, you should leave now.”

Ed nods looking sheepish and guilty at Aaron all of a sudden. The whispers of the whole pub follow him out.

Robert and Chas lead a visibly deflated Aaron into the back room in the meantime.

They sit him down on the couch, Chas quickly getting him a bottle of beer.

“Come on now love, you know that none of the things he said were true.”

Aaron doesn’t look at any of them, “Weren’t they?”

“No, they weren’t and you know that!” Robert interjects calmly, sitting himself next to Aaron.

“I didn’t give you the money because I wanted in your pants, I wanted in your pants despite giving you the money admittedly. I gave you and Adam the investment to raise my credit in this town and because your idea was good. And you didn’t come here because of me, you came here because it is your home, if he doesn’t understand that, well then … you already know what I think about him.”

“As much as it hurts me to say so, but Robert is right, if he doesn’t get why you come here then he doesn’t know you at all.”

Aaron huffs, giving Robert a questioning look and gnawing on his lip again.

“I have to tend to a bar, I’ll give you two some privacy. But no funny business!” Chas gives Robert a very distinct look. He smiles at her placatingly and puts his arm around Aaron drawing him closer, trying to comfort him by just being there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a bit longer than normal... I guess the holidays are just not inspiring for me (and I was a bit stuck with how to continue after this, but I think I got it now). Hope you like it and as you all know comments are gold :)


	19. Chapter 19

“So I am guessing you are done with him now?” Robert asks while rubbing Aaron’s arm.

With sudden urgency Aaron distances himself from Robert, “No! It’s not that simple, I have been with him for years I can’t just throw it overboard because we have some trouble.”

“Really? After the shit he just said you want to give him another chance?”

“It’s not like he wasn’t right, partly.”

Robert rolls his eyes hard, “Who cares? It’s not like you are really happy with him. You don’t have to stay with him just because you think you have something to make up for.”

“That’s not… we have history together. He wants to be with me forever. I can’t just give that up.” Aaron says his eyes directed onto his knees.

Robert stands up, he has to get out of here, he really didn’t think this was how it was going to end.

“If that’s your choice”, Robert says clipped, “I would love to chat some more, but I have to be somewhere.”

Aaron watches Robert leaving the room confused. How could the other man just make such a turn from being supportive to this?

He rubs his knees trying to get his thoughts away from Robert and to the task at hand, how to make this right with Ed again.

“Are you alright?” Paddy asks hesitantly as he enters the living room. Aaron isn’t really surprised that Paddy couldn’t keep himself away.

Aaron just continues staring at his knees not really in the mood to give an answer.

Paddy sits down next to him, “I thought Robert was with you?”

“He left.”

“Okay.”

“He isn’t… it doesn’t matter, I’ll fix this with Ed, don’t worry.”

“If that is what you want.”

Aaron jumps up furiously, “If that is what I want? Why the hell is everyone saying that like I should make a different decision. Ed knows everything about me, he has seen me at my worst and he still wants to marry me. How could I just give that up?”

“But has he really?” Paddy asks tentatively.

“What?”

“It’s not like you have been here for most of your relationship and it doesn’t sound like France was a bed of roses. And since you are here where, if we are honest, quite a few of your demons hide you have had one problem after the other. So has he really seen you at your worst and accepted you?”

Aaron rubs the bridge of his nose, “I don’t know, maybe not, I don’t know.”

“Did Robert leave because you told him you want to stay with Ed?”

“I don’t...maybe. But it doesn’t matter I can’t be with him anyway.”

“Why? Not that I’m his biggest fan, but if you break up with Ed then why shouldn’t you be with him, he seems interested enough.”

“No! I can’t be with him like that, he deserves more than that!”

“Than what?” Paddy asks curiously.

Aaron looks at him like he is being daft, “Than” he swallows hard, he can feel the tears in his eyes, he doesn’t want to think about everything that Robert will never be for him, “than being my dirty little affair.”   
“But he is more than that, isn’t he?” Paddy asks still probing like he doesn’t know when to leave well enough alone.

“Paddy! Leave it alone, I can’t just break up with Ed because I met someone else, someone who I haven’t even known for a month.”

“Aaron, listen to yourself you are not even consistent in your reasoning for why you should stay with Ed. And you can’t think it is better to stay with him despite the fact that you fell in love with someone else.”

Aaron gasps, but before he can contradict Paddy, Paddy lays a hand on his arm and asks softly, “Because you are in love with Robert, aren’t you?”

Aaron can’t stop his tears now. Paddy gets up and takes him in his arms, “It is all good. We stand behind you no matter what you decide.”

Aaron leans into the hug and whispers, “I should tell Ed that it’s over, shouldn’t I?”

Paddy pads his back, “If that is what you want then yes I think you should talk to him rather sooner than later.”

Aaron extricates himself from the hug, wiping away the tears, “Thanks Paddy, tell mum that I’m off to Ed’s and that I will be back later.”

Paddy nods, “I will let her know, and you know where to find me if you need anything.”

Aaron smiles a bit and nods.

\---

Robert is fuming. How dare this little mechanic play with him like that? He gave him all the signs that he was into him too. How can he act like nothing they shared matters?

And now he has to share a roof over his head with him too. But then that will probably not continue for long the way he talked about his beloved Ed just then. Maybe he is already back with his fiancé, having his brain fucked out by him.

“Everything okay, love?” a brunette sliding into the seat next to him asks. Robert gives her a once over, she is quite pretty not as sophisticated looking as Chrissie was, but at least ten years younger. And from the looks of it she is definitely up for a hot night.

Robert takes another big sip of his beer and leans a bit more into her, giving her his most seductive smile.

“Yes, now that you are here.”

She giggles irritatingly, but Robert will look past that small fault. He just wants a warm body lying next to him tonight, so that he doesn’t have to think how Ed has Aaron to himself.

They don’t talk long before Robert says, “Do you want to come back to my place?”

She giggles again and nods.

He has to find a way to shut that noise out, and also to stop himself from thinking that her hand is too small and soft, when it takes his to drag him out of the bar.

But he is sure he can forget this all, he knows where the alcohol is stashed in Diane’s kitchen and with a few more shots in his system he is sure that he can make his mind believe that fucking this nameless brunette is a good substitute for Aaron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that took a bit longer than normal... anyway I will try to update more often again! And you know comments are, like always, highly appreciated!


	20. Chapter 20

Aaron knocks hard on Ed’s door, the door to a flat he considered his too only days ago. Well, he never considered it his, but he at least felt entitled to using his keys, something he would feel weird doing now.

Ed looks surprised when he opens the door, but lets him in without hesitation.

“I wasn’t expecting you, do you want a cup of tea?”

Aaron shakes his head biting his lip and standing in the middle of the room like he has never been here before.

“Beer it is then.”

He hands Aaron one before sitting down at the dining table gesturing for Aaron to sit down too.

After an awkward pause in which they both don’t know what to say, Ed says sadly, “I love you, you know that, don’t you?”

Aaron nods still not able to say anything.

“Do you love me too?” the question is asked so quietly that Aaron could have acted as if he hadn’t heard it.

“I did, I really did and I thought it was still enough, but…” Aaron can’t continue.

Ed nods, “That’s what I thought. Do you love him?”

Aaron continues looking at the table that is standing in between them.

“I… I might, but that is not the reason why I am here now.”

“No, I guess that has more to do with you not being in love with me anymore.”

Aaron nods, still avoiding eye contact.

“Please look at me.”

Aaron looks up meeting Ed’s eyes, he can’t help the tears that fall from his own eyes as he sees the sadness that is reflected there.

“I am sorry, I didn’t want it to go like this. I was hoping that it would get better.”

Ed laughs joylessly, “Yes, because that would have worked.”

They are quiet for a moment.

“You knew when you accepted my proposal, didn’t you?”

“No!” Aaron says appalled.

“Oh come on, be honest.” Ed demands annoyed.

“I didn’t know that I wasn’t in love with you anymore. I just wasn’t sure if I really wanted to marry you, but you seemed so happy.”

They fall into silence again.

“I guess this is it then.” Ed says, when their beers are finished.

Aaron nods and stands, quickly pulling the ring from his finger and putting it on the table. He tries not to see how hurt Ed looks in that moment, he fails.

“I am sorry.”

Ed nods.

“We are playing in Edinburgh on Saturday, you can get your stuff then.”

“Okay.”

And Aaron slinks out of the door, his finger feels suddenly empty without the ring and his heart hurts from what he just did, but he also feels a lightness on his shoulders from turning away from this place in which he always felt like he needed to be grateful just for being allowed to call it his too.

\---

The brunette is pressed irritatingly close to him as Robert leads her to the back entrance of the pub. He tries not to think about what the darkness in Aaron’s room probably means. The woman next to him leans even closer and when he looks at her face he can see how her eyes are attached to his lips. He needs to distract himself anyway, so he just goes for it and meets these inviting soft lips.

It hurts how wrong it feels, he wants to draw away right away, but he can’t let this just go. He has never been a man who couldn’t just get back on the so-called-horse again and Aaron won’t change that!

He leans into her trying to get enjoyment out of the soft body that presses into him.

“What the fuck?”

Aaron’s voice makes Robert snap up and look at the furious man in front of him. He wants to tell him that he is sorry, that he doesn’t know what came over him. But Robert reminds himself that Aaron doesn’t actually have a right to be mad.

“What?” he says in the cold professional voice he has perfected over the last ten years.

Aaron looks at him with tears in his eyes, “That is it? One no from me and you are gone finding yourself someone else?”

The brunette asks confused, “What is he talking about?”

Robert ignores her, “It’s not like you haven’t got a fiancé.”

Aaron swallows hard and nods, “Right.”

He looks at Robert a second longer before he vanishes inside the pub’s backdoor.

“That was weird, now where were we?” the brunette smiles seductively at Robert.

He can’t help stare at the door Aaron just vanished through. Why does he have the feeling that he is missing something? And why is Aaron still staying at the pub when he obviously just came from his and Ed’s flat.

The brunette is pulling at his shirt, trying to get his attention.

“I am sorry, I don’t think I am in the mood tonight. Let me call you a cab, I will pay of course.”

“What?! I come all the way out here and you are just going to get rid of me?”

Robert rolls his eyes at her, “Like I said I am not in the mood. Now let me call you your cab.”

\---

Robert is tired as he waits for his normal coffee order, praying to god that they will get it right for once. Getting rid of the brunette was more difficult than it should have been and then when he was finally in bed he couldn’t help think about the fact that Aaron was just next door, and that he wasn’t at Ed’s despite what he had said.

So he definitely needed his caffeine today. Especially with the upcoming business meeting he had with Adam and Aaron today.

“One Americano”

“Thanks.” Robert takes his coffee eagerly. His brightened mood is short lived, when he turns around and finds himself in front of Ed.

They stare at each other for a moment, before Ed, who looks unusually tired, lowers his head and says, “Well I guess I should congratulate you on winning then.”

Robert frowns, “What are you talking about?”

Ed looks up to his face again, searching for something, “You don’t know? It’s over with me and Aaron, he broke up with me yesterday.”

Robert is shocked, “What? He did… he didn’t say anything.”

Ed shrugs, “Aaron isn’t always easy to read and he will never open himself up if he thinks he could get rejected. Not that I should give you insights to how Aaron ticks.” Ed adds the last sentence grumpily pushing past Robert to finally order.

Robert leaves the coffee shop deep in thought. Aaron broke it off, but didn’t tell him. He knows he probably mocked it up by being with the brunette the night before, but he has to be able to fix this. Determined he rushes back to the pub, thinking about what to wear to their scrapyard business meeting this afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time the update comes a bit faster than usual ;)


	21. Chapter 21

“Please at least try when he comes back!” Adam urges Aaron, who is sitting rather unhappily next to him.

“I told you I didn’t want to be here, if you would have just let me stay at the scrapyard you could have impressed Robert all you liked!”

“Aaron, you are my business partner and whatever happened between you two I won’t let that spoil what we have going with him!”

“Whatever.” Aaron says just as Robert arrives back at the table with their beers in hand.

“Cheers mate!” Adam says loudly and pushing his elbow into Aaron’s chest.

Aaron takes the beer and mumbles, “Yeah, cheers.”

Adam rolls his eyes at his friend and turns to Robert smiling, “Anyway, as I was saying, the business is already taking off and if you look at the numbers…” he opens the folder that is on the table in front of him and he just wants to elaborate on the content when Robert interrupts him, “I trust you, I am sure the numbers are good.”

He focuses on Aaron now and leans forward, “I am sorry! I was stupid, but I thought you chose Ed, again, and I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Aaron looks down at the table playing with his glass, looking a bit less grumpy and more unsure of himself now.

“It didn’t even take you an hour to find someone new.”

Robert swallows hard, before he can continue his apology Adam says, “Okay I don’t think anyone needs me for this.”

He gets up, squeezes Aaron’s shoulder and whispers, “Good luck” before leaving them.

“I know what I did was shit, but it’s not like she meant anything, I don’t even know her name.”

Aaron looks up furiously, “And you think that should make it better? The fact that she was just one of your many nameless fucks?”

Robert shakes his head, “I didn’t sleep with her, even if you wouldn’t have interrupted us I don’t think I could have. Kissing her felt wrong.”

“You seemed into it at the time.”

Robert is getting angry himself now, “Of course I did, I tried fucking hard to not only feel the hole you left in me, not that it worked of course!”

Aaron looks vulnerable suddenly, he starts gnawing on his lip again.

“I am not sure if I can do this.”

Robert rubs his eyes in frustration, but before he can say anything else Aaron is up and walking to the back of pub.

Robert grunts annoyed but quickly follows him.

He catches up with him just as he enters the living room and instead of starting their argument again he just grips Aaron from behind and turns him around, pushing him to the door and crowding him there.

He can see how Aaron’s eyes are zooming in on his lips now. And he can’t help the smirk that appears on his lips.

“How about we stop fighting and do something a lot more fun.”

He places his lips on Aaron’s while his hands still press his upper arms into the door. The kiss is hungry, not soft or comforting but full of lust.

Aaron opens his mouth quickly, letting Robert in, letting their tongues dance in a fight for dominance. Their breaths are growing laboured quickly, Robert is pushing his lower half into Aaron’s, who is groaning at the contact.

Grudgingly Robert stops their kiss and distances himself a bit from Aaron again. His hands are still pressing Aaron’s arms into the door. As they are both catching their breaths Robert takes the opportunity to really look at Aaron. His trousers get even tighter at the picture Aaron makes.

Aaron surges forward trying to kiss Robert again. But Robert avoids him.

“Just to make this clear before we continue, this is not a one time thing.”

Aaron looks surprised, but he nods and adds hesitantly, “And it is also a monogamous thing?”   
Robert takes one hand from Aaron’s arm brushing carefully over his cheek. He doesn’t understand how a gorgeous man like this can be so insecure of the people that love him. Well, that is a thought to consider later.

“Yes, of course, I only want you. And you broke up with Ed, haven’t you?”

Aaron frowns, “Yes I have, but how do you know that?”

Robert just shrugs his shoulders, “I ran into him at the coffeeshop, he might have mentioned it. But let’s not talk about him, how about we move this to your room?”

Aaron smiles at that and nods.

Robert holds his hand the whole way up.

Robert pushes Aaron against his bedroom door when they finally arrive. Aaron is laughing this time.

“You really like pushing me against things don’t you?”

Robert smirks, “You don’t even know how hot you look splayed out against a door for me.”

Aaron blushes and grabs onto Robert’s shirt as the other man starts kissing him again.

Somehow they make it to his bed, both losing their shoes on the way.

As Robert is leaning over Aaron, he is shrugging out of his shirt unself-consciously. Smiling at the way Aaron is devouring his chest with his eyes, soon followed by his hands that brush over sensitive nipples and stroke his stomach with a clear destination in mind. Robert stops Aaron before he can reach his belt, pushing his hands over his head and grinning down at the flushed man.

He lets go of Aaron’s hands with a look that hopefully shows that he should keep his hands up. And he can see how it frustrates Aaron to not be in control but also how much it turns him on.

Robert quickly grabs the hem of Aaron’s shirt and pulls it over his head and arms.

He can only smile at the perfect display in front of him. The thought that this is his now, that he will have this continuously in the future makes his chest feel tight.

He slowly drags his fingers over Aaron’s chest. Licking first one, then the other nipple, before letting his hand descend even lower. He has a goal in mind here and as much as arousal is clouding his mind right now, he wants to do this right. And ignoring the white lines that grace Aaron’s torso wouldn’t be right.

His thumb strokes slowly over one of the biggest scars next to Aaron’s bellybutton.

“It wasn’t your fault.”

Aaron looks at him shocked about the fact that he interrupts their moment to talk about this again.

“I know or at least I try to know… it’s hard after thinking it was for so long.”

Robert nods, “I get that, you can’t just be over something like that in a jiff, but please promise me that you will come to me, or your mom or Paddy or even Adam, before you do anything like this again.”

Aaron nods slowly, “I will try.”

Robert smiles at him, placing a short kiss to his lips, “That’s all I am asking for.”

And with that the serious atmosphere dissolves itself and Robert begins to kiss down Aaron’s torso again, not planning on stopping before the trousers are gone.

They kiss frantically again when they are finally free of their clothes, this time letting naked bodies press into each other. Robert looks down at Aaron, how he is splayed out under him, Aaron looks up with a blush. And Robert can’t help but find the fact that Aaron is still able to blush adorable. He is so far gone it’s not even funny anymore.

“What do you want?” before Aaron can answer Robert presses their lips together again, devouring the other’s mouth showing him that there is no wrong answer. Robert presses their lower halves, where their straining erections meet together in a slow tortures rhythm, that Aaron desperately tries to speed up.

When they finally separate Aaron just gasps, “Everything.”

Robert smiles down at him, “It’s good that this is only the first of many times then.”

He leans down again capturing Aaron’s lips in a slow kiss, while his right hand starts stroking Aaron’s dick, which makes the other man buckle up. Robert lines his dick with Aaron’s and slowly moves them together. Aaron throws his head back in ecstasy, moaning Robert’s name.

Robert starts kissing every bit of Aaron’s skin he can reach, peppering his neck and shoulder with little kisses.

He continues the administration on their dicks, until it becomes jittery, as he feels his climax build.

He moans, “You are mine now!”

Aaron moans at that spilling all over Robert’s hand, Robert follows him quickly.

They lay for a few minutes breathless on top of each other.

Aaron suddenly tightens his grip on Robert and says, “You are not leaving, are you?”

Robert draws Aaron closer and says, “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long! To be honest the storyline of the show sidetracked me a bit, not that it wasn't amazing, but I didn't expect that. Anyway I think this is my final chapter, since I'm fresh out of ideas as to what to do with these two now.  
> But maybe their will be an epilogue in the future, so if you have suggestions then leave them in the comments.  
> Again thanks to everyone who has commented (and special thanks to the repeat commenters!)

**Author's Note:**

> And you can find me on [tumblr](http://moldedthroughfire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
